The Princess & The Pauper
by XbloodlyluvedX
Summary: I don't own the name!...My story of the P&P. Couples: Amuto, Rimahiko, Kutau. Rated T for foul language and whatever else happens. Let's just say, I take the Princess and the Pauper story to a different level ;
1. Morning of the Rich and Poor

****

**This is my new story because I wanted to write a new one. I'll still be working on High School Problems and iShugo Chara Shuffle so yeah. I hope you like it. It's based on the Princess and the Pauper but with some twiks in it ;D.**

**Couples: Rimahiko**

**Amuto**

**Kutau**

**There are no charas in here, just so you know. So let's get to story.**

**Here are the ages: Amu and Rima: 19**

**Nagihiko: 20**

**Kukai and Utau: 21**

**Ikuto: 22**

**Enjoy XD I do not own Shugo Chara or the Story The Princess and the Pauper.**

**Oh! Note: Rima isn't that short in this story.**

* * *

It was a beautiful morning in the land of Clovers. The sun was rising from behind the large green moutains that stretched towards the west, the birds were flying off into the morning, singing their morning songs, families were waking up to start their day, the rich and poor.

In the large palace which the king and queen of the land of Clovers rule, a princess pulled her covers over her head and continues to sleep. Her parents were already awake, dressed, and sitting at the table for breakfast.

"It seems our daughter hasn't woken up yet," the queen stated.

"It seems so." The king motioned over one of the maids that was standing in line with the others waiting to pick up their plates. She quickly made her way to the king's side, "Go fetch my daughter. It's not proper for a princess to over sleep."

"Yes, sire."

She bowed and made her way out of the dining room but ran into the princess's companion and student teacher. She found him bent over a rose bush with a journal, as he smelled the rose's sweet aroma, "Fujisaki-san!" **(A/N: I'm going to still use honorifics, just so you know)**

The man with his violet long hair and honey color eyes looked up and smiled at the maid, "Ah, Katou-chan, good morning."

"Good morning to you too. Can I ask you of a favor?"

"Of course."

"The princess is still asleep."

"Ah. I see. I'll go wake her."

"Thank you," she bowed and went back to work.

After she left, the man closed his journal and went back inside to wake up the princess. It was easy for him to find her room in the large palace since he's been to her room so often for her lessons. He didn't bother knocking to see if she was awake. Instead, he just walked in and placed his journal on the desk and looked at the bed. He saw the lump under the sheets and chuckled to himself. He let a smirk spread across his lips as he took a step back and then leaped onto the bed.

"AAAAHHHHH!" Sheets flew off as his body impacted with the bed. The princess sat up in her bed, shocked awake. Her long golden locks tangled from sleep and her golden eyes rid of all sleep she had before being awakened rudely. She looked at the man that woke her up and started to beat him, "Nagihiko Fujisaki! I'm going to kill you for doing that!"

Nagihiko was laughing as his princess continued to beat him, "Aw, come on, Rima-chan. Admit it was funny."

"I'll show you funny!" Rima started tickling Nagihiko knowing that he was very tickelish.

"No! Please! Rima-chan! Have mercy!" he said inbetween laughs and Rima couldn't help but laugh as well but eventually she stopped tickeling him and then the two of them were lying on her bed smiling at each other that is, until Nagihiko sat up, "We'll, you should get dress. Your parents are expecting you for breakfast."

"But eating with them is boring," Rima pouted, "All they talk about is stuff they got to do today and then tell me 'Oh and Rima, a suitor will be here later. Please be pleasant'."

"You're next in line for thrown, Rima-chan. You need a prince, a king by your side," Nagihiko explained to her although she picked up a hint of disappointment in his voice.

"But I don't want a prince!" she complained and fell back face first into her pillow and screamed into it in fustration.

* * *

In the village, a young girl was running through the streets, cursing her luck with time. Her pink bubble gum hair flowing behind her and her honey color eyes sweeping across the streets trying to find a shortcut.

"Dammit! I can't believe I'm late again. Man, she's going to kill me!" she said to herself as she made it to her destination. A dress shop. She walked around back and peeked into the room to see her co-employee sitting at her usual stool, threading a needle with an almost finished ivory dress in her lap. "Pst! Utau!" she whispered.

Utau, a girl with long blond hair normally kept in pigtails and violet eyes, looked at the door and frowned, "She's with a customer. She's really pissed, Amu."

Amu sighed as she walked in and shut the door behind her, "Man...And I thought I could get away with it."

"You wish and get working. You don't want to get in even _more_ trouble, do you?"

"Of course not." Amu tied up her long pink hair and pulled out the dress she was working on yesterday. She threaded her needle and continued with the stitching for awhile until the door that led to the store burst opend, causing AMu to prick herself with the needle.

"You're late."

Amu looked up where her boss stood, glaring down at her from the railing. Her swamp green eyes burning with anger but Amu was more focused on how her boss managed to keep her red-brown hair in its curls but she shook the thought from her mind and bowed her head, "I'm sorry, Saaya-sama."

"You should be. My mother was generous to give you this job in the first place, even after everything she's already done for your poor family."

"They did it to feed me!" she raised her voice.

"And look where you are now. Working for their debt." She stuck her nose in the air, turned, and left, leaving Amu steaming.

"That Saaya," Utau hissed, "One of these days, I'm going to give her a piece of my mind."

"Whatever, Utau. Lets get these dresses done."

* * *

**So that's the first chapter =D. I'll update High School Problems soon and this story as well.**

**R&R plz!**


	2. The Princess meets The Pauper

__

__

__

__

__

**Thanks everyone for reading and reviewing XD.**

**Well, I got time so I'm starting the next chapter while I think of the next chapter for High School Problems.**

**So let's get started.**

* * *

Rima finished getting dressed in an sunset orange gown made by her favorite designer, Yamabuki. She added a green star hairclip in her golden lockes and then walked out of her room to find Nagihiko leaning against the wall waiting for her, reading his journal. He heard her door open so looked up and smiled at her. He walked her down to the dining room where her parents were about finished with their breakfast.

"There you are. You know better than to oversleep, Rima," her father scoulded her.

"Forgive me, father."

"Sit. You must eat. Ah, Nagihiko, have you had breakfast yet?"

"No, my lady."

"Then sit down as well. My husband and I are about done and don't want Rima to eat on her own."

"Uh...Very well."

Rima smiled happily about her best friend getting to eat breakfast with her instead of her parents. Maids brought out their breakfast and they started eating. As the two ate, the King and Queen spoke of their duties for the day until the King turned to his daughter.

"Now, Rima, the prince from the land of Spades will be here tomorrow afternoon with his companion."

__

_Ugh, another one!_ she thought to herself and pouted.

"Rima, don't make that face. You know we're doing this for your own good. You need to find a prince. Your father and I...are getting tired and the kingdom needs your youth to run the land."

_Tsk. What a lie._

Rima knew the real reason why her parents were desparte for her to find a husband. Her parents weren't getting along anymore. That's why they filled up their day with work so that they'd be apart from one another. She noticed how they never met each others gaze. She could feel the dead flame between them.

Nagihiko watched as Rima poked at her eggs with her fork, knowing exactly what was going through her head. He was her teacher but he was also her best friend. She tells him everything on her mind because he listened to her and respected her opinion. He knew that the King and Queen were no longer in love and knew that once Rima finds someone to marry, they will separate. Everyone in the palace knew but made sure that it never left the palace walls.

"Uh, well, if your majesties aprove, I'd like to take Rima out for her lessons today."

Rima turned her attention away from her breakfast and to Nagihiko who was facing the Queen.

"You mean a field study?"

"Precisely."

"Well, I see no harm in that. Very well."

Nagihiko turned back in his seat and gave Rima a wink that no one else saw but the blushing princess sitting across from him.

* * *

The door burst open for the umptenth time (I think i spelled that wrong) causing a pinkette to curse in her mind.

_That's the twenth time I pricked my finger! One more time, I'm going to STAB her with this needle._

"Yes, Saaya-sama?" Amu said through her teeth.

"Put down that dress. You have a new assignement."

Amu watched as she walked up in front of her and held out a card. She hesitanly took it and read what was on the card. "What is this?"

"The princess's measurements. Their majesties made an order for a new dress to be made for her by tomorrow morning. So, get started."

Utau and Amu waited for Saaya to walk through the door and into the shop before they exploded.

"A dress! By tomorrow morning!"

"That's almost impossible! She's insane if she thinks you can do that."

"I bet you she held onto that order until now," Amu hissed.

"That wouldn't surprise me."

"This is horrible."

"Look. Your break is now. Go out and relax and then come back and get started on the dress."

"Fine."

"And make sure you get back here on time, you get in enough trouble as it is."

"I do not!" Utau crossed her arms and gave Amu a '_really?' _look. "Okay, maybe I do."

"Exactly. Now, get."

Amu grabbed her gray cloak and walked out of the shop. She walked through the streets until she found herself at the fountain in the center of town. She watched as the running water caused her reflection to be broken.

_There's only one thing to do at a time like this._

* * *

"Your not serious?"

"Of course, I am."

"But we'll get in trouble."

"No we wont."

Rima crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes at Nagihiko, "My parents will never allow it."

"Ah, but that's where you're wrong, Rima, dear. They gave us permission."

"No they-oh! You are such a genius!"

He chuckled, "I know. Now go get your cloak, I have a carriage waiting for us."

"Okay, hold on."

Rima quickly went and got her gray cloak and then the two of them were getting into the carriage. Rima was giggling in excitement as she watched the passing housing. She was excited to see something else besides the palace walls. Ever since Rima was kidnapped when she was little, her parents kept her inside the palace. The day of the kidnapping would haunt her in her dreams most nights. Its been twelve years since she's seen a village house.

Nagihiko watched as she kept low in the carriage as she giggled. He smiled happily to himself. He was happy that he was able to make Rima smile like that. He was afraid she wouldn't want to come afraid of being kidnapped again but he was glad that she was excited. He told the driver to stop at the flower shop and they both got off the carrige.

Rima turned and took in her surroundings. The aromas from food stands, the colors from clothing store windows, the laughter of village people. She was overwhelmed.

"Come on," Nagihiko took her hand and took her to different stores.

No one recognized her, fortuantly. And she learned so much. She learned busniess ways and such and she was so much fun just spending time with Nagihiko. Then her stomache growled.

"Hungry?"

"Yes," she blushed.

He chuckled, "I'll get us something. Stay here."

Listening to him, she stayed put but then she heard a voice, someone singing. _It's so pretty, _she thought. Her curiousity got the better of her and she was soon following the song.

* * *

Nagihiko turned around with their food but didn't see Rima where he left her.

"Oh, my god. Rima? Rima!"

* * *

Rima followed the voice to a crowd of people in the center of town. She squeezed pass people until she was at the front and found a girl around her age singing. Our Amu. While she was singing, people would place money in the small by Amu's feet.

**(This the ending to Amrita by Yui Makino)**

_Chiheisen hibiki wataru shizuku  
Tashika na mono  
Ano hibi ni amurita_

_Gin-iro no ame ga futte kitara watashi da to omotte  
Namida wo fuite_

_Massugu ni hada ni ochiru ryuusei  
Anata ni furu ame ni naru amurita_

The crowd gave Amu a round of applausice. Then some walked up to her to hand her money while others just left. Once everyone was gone, Amu bent to pick up the can of money when she saw a small, pale hand place a gold coin inside. She gasped at the valuable coin and looked up to thank the person but she was even more surprised by who she saw.

"Your highness..." she gasped.

"Sh!"

"Oh, sorry."

"Its okay. You have a beautiful voice."

"Thank you but the credit should go to my friend. She taught me how to sing and that song."

"Oh? So she's a singer?"

"Sadly no. She's a steamstress like me for Yamabuki," Amu rolled her eyes.

But Rim didn't notice that, "Yamabuki? I love her gowns!"

Amu smiled proudly and pointed at Rima's gown, "I made that dress you're wearing."

"Really? That's amazing."

"Dresses! Ah!"

Rima jumped in surprise from Amu's sudden outburt, "What's wrong?"

"I have to get back to work and start on your dress! You need it by tomorrow morning!"

"A dress for tomorrow? But I didn't order-Oh, my parents." Amu saw how Rima's smile disappeared completely and into a bored, emotionless expression. "You don't have to make the dress."

"But-"

"As your princess, I order that you do _not_ make that dress. And if anyone questions you, tell them that they can take it to me."

"Are you positive, your highness?"

"Yes and call me Rima. Your highness is to formal and I like you."

Amu smiled brightly at Rima and nodded, "I'm Hinamori Amu, but call me Amu."

Soon, the girls found themselves in a long conversation with each other and walking around town.

* * *

_I think I've already gone through the entire town_, Nagihiko thought as he looked around for Rima. _Please, God, don't let it be that she was kidnapped. I will personally kill myself if she was._

* * *

Utau stopped sewing and looked at the clock that was nailed above Amu's station.

"That girl, no sense of time," she said to herself.

She put down her work and grabbed her cloak and went to go find Amu. She went to all the places Amu could be, starting with the fountain, but she hasn't spotted her yet. That is, until she finaly found two people with the same cloak. Grabbing the person the left, not knowing it it really was, Utau dragged off the person.

"Will you quit it! We need to get back to work before that witch Saaya realizes I left and you aren't back from your break."

"Let me go!"

"Stop fighting me, Amu!"

* * *

At the same time that Utau grabbed the person on the left, Nagihiko found them and grabbed the one on the right.

"Rima, you really shouldn't wander off like that! You scared the life out of me!"

"Let me go! Let go!"

"Stop struggling! We need to get back to the palace before your parents find out."

* * *

Utau continued to drag Amu with her and Nagihiko dragged Rima to the carriage but that's who they thought was with them. But really, Amu looked through the carriage window back at Rima who was being dragged off by Utau but the two girls caught each other's eyes and thought the same thing.

____

_What are we going to do?_

* * *

**Sorry, this chapter would've been up yesterday but I had some technichal difficulties -_-.**

**R&R plz**


	3. I'll Teach You

"Please! Stop the carriage!"

"Rima, we can't go back. It's getting late. I know you must of had a good time in town but we can't stay."

Amu bit her lip as she stared at the purple haired man next to her that only understood that she was the princess. "But I'm not Rima!"

"Okay, Rima-chan, you're starting to get on my nerves."

"Why wont you listen to me? I'm not the princess," Amu said as she pulled down her hood to show her bubblegum hair. Nagihiko stared at her with hide eyes the size of sausers. "Now you believe me?"

"Oh my god...But if you're not the princess, then where is she?"

* * *

"You are so lucky you have me, Amu, and stop dragging your feet!"

"One, I'm not dragging my feet, you're dragging me! Two, I'm not Amu!"

"Ha ha, funny...not."

Rima noticed that they reached a small shop that she recognized as the store where she ordered her dresses from a picture. She wanted to go inside but she didn't realize she was going inside from the back. Utau pushed Rima inside the store and sat her at her station and held her down by the shoulders. She opened her mouth to say something when her brows knitted together and stare at RIma's face. "You're not Amu."

"That's what I've been trying to tell you," she hissed.

Utau pulled down the hood and gasped at the golden locks that fell down Rima's back. "Your the princess!"

Rima felt like facepalming herself, better yet, facepalm the blond standing in front of her, but refaned herself from doing so. She took a deep breath and calmed herself and then asked, "So, explained to me where I am."

* * *

"I can't believe I grabbed the wrong person," Nagihiko was saying over and over to himself as the carriage continued to on its way to the palace. Amu watched with her hood back up because she was lucky that the couchman didn't hear them. She was basically watching the man give himself a mental beating. Soon enough the man stopped 'beating' himself up and turned to Amu. "So you're not Rima. Then who are you?"

"Hinamori Amu, sir."

"Oh. You don't have to call me 'sir'. That makes me feel old. I'm Fujisaki Nagihiko. But you can call me Nagihiko, if you 'd like."

"Alright...Nagihiko...What are we going to do now?" Amu asked nervously.

"Well...We're still going to the palace because the King and Queen will soon notice that their daughter is gone."

"But," she held up a strand of her pink hair, "I don't look like the princess."

"Hm..." Nagihiko turned Amu's face in different angles causing her to blush in embarrasment but he continued to examine her face then nodded, "You look like the princess. I just need to get you a blond wig is all."

"You're going to dress me like the princess!"

"Until we find Rima, you're going to _be_ the princess."

"Whaaaaaa!"

* * *

"But I know nothing about sewing or making dresses," Rima said staring at the unfinished, yet beautiful dress she had to finish for Amu.

"That doesn't surprise me," Utau shook her head.

After explained to Rima that she was in the back room of the Yamabuki dress store and will have to play Amu until the palace switches them back. Of course, Utau managed to run and get a wig that looked similar to Amu's hair type and get it dyed pink. Then, with much difficulty, she hid all of Rima's blond hair and now she looks like Amu. It's been about an hour since the switch and Rima hadn't started finishing Amu's dress, afraid she'll ruin it. No, knowing she'll ruin it.

Utau patted the stool that was next to her. Rima carefully carried the dress across the room and sat next to Utau.

"Alright, all you have to do it this." She demonstrated the stitching for the dress and then helped Rima do it on th dress. "Good. Just keep going until you get here," pointed to the end of the dress and Rima groaned to herself causing Utau to laugh.

Rima blushed at how musical Utau's laugh sounded and then remembered what Amu told her earlier today.

_"Thanks but the credit should go to my friend. She taught me how to sing and that song."_

She looked Utau over and thought she was very beautiful to be working as a seamstress.

"Okay," Utau said narrowing her eyes at the princess, scaring her, "Why are you staring at me? Is there something on my face?"

"Oh! No. It's just...Amu told me you sing and I just thought that you were very pretty to be working in a place like this. Amu too."

"Well, pretty doesn't get you very much."

Rima felt bad for the frown on Utau's face as she continued the dress she was working on. But decided to keep sewing and hope the tension will lessen soon.

* * *

"Wow..." Amu gasped as Nagihiko snuck her into the palace and up to Rima's room. She was amazed at the building itself and was even more amazed at the interior decorations. But when they made it to Rima's room, she absolutely loved it. A canopy bed. Two large closets. A mirror the size of the closets. A dressing table. But that was at the spure of the moment. She didn't notice that the bed was unmade and looked jumped in. She didn't know that the closet next to the mirror held all of Rima's dresses and shoes which wasn't much from what you'd expect a princess to have but in the other closet, it was stacked up high with gag books that Rima read in her spare time that only Nagihiko knew about. And on the dressing table there wasn't any makeup, just books from Rima's lessons with Nagihiko. "This is amazing."

"Come over here." Amu walked over to Nagihiko who was kneeling into a large chest that he pulled from out of...somewhere. Inside there were a number of costumes that got Amu thinking. Then, she was surprised when he pulled out a blond wig that looked exactly like Rima's. "Put this on."

"Uh...If I can ask...Why do you already have a wig that looks like the princess in a chest with a bunch of costumes."

"You'd be surprised how bored you can get in a palace like this," he chuckled as he handed her the wig.

"Ah."

"Now, since you're going to be playing the princess. I'm going to have to teach you the way to _be_ a princess," he said in his teaching voice. He turned around towards Amu who was still getting the wig on. He walked towards her and circled her like prey. "I'll have to teach you posture, grammar, and table manners."

"Grammar? I speak just fine."

"We'll see about that. Let's get started."


	4. To Be A Princess

"Alright, ready?"

"Maybe," Amu smiled nervously at Nagihiko. She pressed down the wrinkle that formed on Rima's dress that Amu was currently wearing to play the part of the princess. She was still very nervous about all of this, afraid that someone might find out and she could be sent to prision.

"Don't worry. You'll do fine," Nagihiko gave her a reassuring smile. "Now, take note of this," he said opening a very large binded book. Amu quickly looked around and found a sheet of clean paper and a pen and waited to take notes. **(A/N: I'm about to use the advice Julian gives Erika in Barbie's: Princess and the Pauper movie so...yea, I don't own the advice.) **"No nagging, bragging, sweating, fretting, slipping, tripping, slurping, burping, twittering or frittering allowed."

"W-ow. Thats a lot to remember."

"Yes but being female, a lot of this comes easy to you, right?"

"True but I have to admit, I'm incredibly clumsy."

"Eh, so is Rima," he shrugged his shoulders and chuckled. "You have to stay present, stay pleasant, and be proud." He walked over to a small table with a plate and eating utesils properly set out. "To be a princess, is to know which spoon to use." He took his time explaining to Amu when to use each fork and spoon until she understood, which didn't take long. "Good. Next how to look when you're with an audience."

"She has to look a certain way?"

"Yes. You must be charming, but detached, and yet amused."

"All at once...?"

"All at once ^^ and to never look confused."

"-_- but I'm always confused."

"Just don't look it then," he laughed. "Now, you must be able to do a plie and fall," he said showing her a plied but had to catch her before she fell back.

"Thanks," then tried again until she was able to do it without falling.

"Perfect. Another thing you have to remember is to always stick to protocol all through the day and you must behave. Keep a grip and never crack."

"Okay."

"Now," he said standing in front of her, "Stiff upper lip and arch the back, bend from above, and always wear your gloves."

"My head's going to explode."

"Just a little more. Okay, shoulders back, tummy in, pinky out, lift the chin, and slowly turn your head from side and side."

"I see now."

"And don't forget to breathing gently, stepping lightly, smile brightly, nod politely, and never show a thing you feel inside. You also speak and be clever and never be at a lost of words, cursty to every count and lord and sing lullablie and always harmonize in thirds."

"I can do that," Amu smiled.

Nagihiko turned and spotted Rima's portrait that her parents put in her room. He smiled gently at it and Amu watched him as he sighed. "She has beautiful eyes and your spirits rise when she walks into the room."

"Oh?" Amu smirked.

"The doors close and the smiles grows. She's like a flower forever in bloom."

Amu's grin grew wider as she inched closer to Nagihiko. Once she was close enough to him, whispered to him in a sing-song voice, "You love her don't you~?"

"Ah!" he screamed in surprise. He blushed at the grin on Amu's face and at her comment. "W-well I-I-I," he cleared his throat and fixed himself, "Of course not. I'm only her teacher. I couldn't possibly love the princess. Besides, she has to meet the prince from the land of Spades as a su..tor..Oh! NO! I completely forgot!"

"The prince from the land of Spades! I can't meet him! He has to meet Rima!"

"I know! You don't have to remind me," he said bitterly but trying not to show it. But unfortuante for him, Amu noticed. He ran a hand through his long violet hair and sat down on the bed.

Amu sat next to him, "Why don't you tell Rima how you feel?"

Nagihiko gave a bitter laugh then looked at Amu, "So what if I did? She can't marry...a common school boy."

The two of them sat on the bed in silence. Amu didn't know what to say to Nagihiko since she brought up a very touchy suject. But then he sighed, "Come on. Its time for dinner."

"O-okay."

* * *

Amu sat in the seat Nagihiko pulled out for her, very, very nervous. She was glad that Nagihiko was eating them and he was sitting right across from her. When the King and Queen walked in, she had the urge to get up and bow to them but she remember that they're suppose to be her parents.

_Just relax, Amu_.

Their dinner was served by maids and she felt her mouth water and the well prepared food that was set infront of her.

"So, Nagihiko, how is Rima doing in her lessons?" the king asked.

Nagihiko wiped his mouth with his napkin before speaking, "She's doing well, your majesty. She's improving in science skills."

"Very good. And how was that field lesson you took her on today?" the queen asked now.

"Oh. She enjoyed it. We found...a tiger lily growing by the pound outside."

"Exciting," she said bluntly and unethuasticly.

_Well, isnt' she a bundle of joy_," Amu mentally rolled her eyes. But then she got a good look around as she drank her soup like she learned. _The king and queen aren't even looking at each other_.

"Now, Rima. You remember that tomorrow, the prince of the land of Spade will be here tomorrow with his ambasador."

_He's talking to you! Answer him_. "Uh, yes, father."

"We even ordered a new dress for you to wear tomorrow."

"Oh. That's not needed, mother. I already have so many beautiful dresses." She glanced over at Nagihiko who nodded in approval.

"None sense, Rima. You will get a new dress."

"But, uh, father, I uh found out about the ordered and already canceled it. If you reorder the dress it'll take even longer." _Oh no! I stummered to much!_

"You did? Well, I guess you'll have to wear one of your dresses."

Amu sighed in relief but siffened afraid someone saw her. The dinner continued silently with an occational question from the king and queen directored towards Nagihiko or 'Rima'. Amu didn't like the dead aura surrounding her and was starting to question the king and queen but was interupted when the king spoke.

"Ah, Tadase, good to have you back."

Amu stopped eating to see a blond man around the same age as Nagihiko and herself with blond hair like Rima and pink eyes. Although he was around the age of twenty, he still had childish features in his face. Amu looked at Nagihiko for an answer but he was to busy glaring at the blond man.

"It's good to be back, your majesty," he bowed.

"Did you enjoy your trip, Tadase-kun?" the queen asked.

"Yes, quiet enjoyable." After Tadase bowed to the Queen, holding her hand, his pink eyes landed on 'Rima'. "Good evening your highness," he said taking her hand and placing a gentle kiss causing Amu to blush. "I've recieved news that you are to meet the prince from the land of Spades tomorrow. I hope it goes well."

"T-Thank you."

She noticed how Tadase's eyes widen but only for a second. _What was that about_? she thought to herself.

"Uh, will you excuse me? Rima too?"

"You haven't finished eating," the queen pointed out.

"I'm not very hungry, mother, I'd like to go to bed now. For tomorrow."

"Alright, dear. You're excused."

Nagihiko quickly, but unnoticably, walked around the table and helped Amu out of her chair and out of the dinning room.

* * *

"Its so good that you're back, Tadase-kun. We've had such a hard time getting Rima to couporate when suitors come." the queen shook her head.

"Well, I'm back. I'm sure she'll corporate."

"Yes, she always has listened to you," the king nodded.

"Your such a good influence, Tadase-kun."

"Thank you, your highness."

* * *

"Nagihiko, who was that man?" Amu asked once he closed the door to Rima's room.

"What's he doing back? He wasn't suppose to be back until next week," Nagihiko said to himself, pacing.

"Nagihiko?"

"He couldn't be back because of that, could he?"

"Nagihiko!"

"Huh?"

"Who was that Tadase guy?"

"He's the King and Queen's advisors. He's actually the same age as us too. Hotori Tadase...Amu-chan, promise me you'll stay away from him."

"Why? He doesnt look like he can hurt anyone."

Nagihiko shook his head and placed his hands on Amu's shoulders and narrowed his eyes, obviously proving to Amu he was being serious, "Stay away from him, Amu-chan."

"Nagihiko, what happened?"

"He...Amu-chan, Rima is afraid of Tadase. He tried to hurt her many years ago. Please, don't go anywhere without me."

"A-alright. I promise."

"Thank you, Amu-chan," he smiled at her and let go of her shoulders. "You should get some sleep. Tomorrow you have a date with the prince of Spades. And I've heard he's very...overwhelming," he winked at her and then walked to the door.

"W-what do you mean by overwhelming?" she asked nervously before he walked out.

"Good night, Amu-chan."

* * *

**How'd you like it? :D Next chapter will start on the same day in the morning but with Rima and Utau. The chapters going to switch and maybe sometimes they'll both be in one chapter.**

**R&R plz**


	5. Diner Meetings

**Okay, in the last chapter, I was going to start from that same day but instead, I decided to start the next day. Oh and I'm going to start with POVs. This chapter is in Rima's POV. Just to update you guys on that.**

**

* * *

**

"Rima...Riiiiiimaaaa...God dammit girl! Wake up!"

"Ahhh!"

First, all I felt was the soft, warm touch of my futon but then I soon met the cold, hard floor. I pushed the sheets off me and looked up at Utau who was looking down at me with a smirk and her arms crossed.

"Morning, Princess."

"Ugh!"

Yesterday, I was switched with Amu, Utau thinking I was her. Which means Nagihiko has Amu. I can't even imagine what's going on at the palace. So, I was stuck learning how to make dresses all night with Utau as my teacher since I had to convice that horrible witch, Saaya, that I'm Amu. After the shop closed, I didn't know what to do. I didn't know where Amu lived or anything. Utau knew I didn't have anywhere to go so she was willing to let me stay with her until I get back to the palace.

She had an extra futon that Amu always slept in when she stayed over. I didn't mind using it. What I did mind about the place was that all night, dogs kept barking like crazy. They wouldn't shut up!

So, after Utau rudely woke me up, she made breakfast for both of us and then we headed to the shop. I really didn't want to go back to the prison but seeing how Utau and Amu can manage to go there everyday, I can too.

"Amu! I have new dress order!

_God, kill me now T^T._

_

* * *

_

The shop was quiet. Quiet enough that I could hear Saaya's annoying voice in the store, talking to a customer. I've been working on the same dress from yesterday, working on the sleeves. With, of course, Utau's help. If it weren't for her, I would've probably destroyed this dress completely and all of Amu's hard work would've gone to waste.

"So...Rima, what's it like in the palace?" Utau asked still stitching.

"It's actually very boring when you have nothing to do. But I'd rather be bored than go to those boring meetings with my parents."

"Oh? And what are the King and Queen like?"

My mind thought back to when I was very young...When my parents still loved each other.

_Flashback_

_"Look, Mother, Father, funny face," a petite princess smiled, pulling her face, causing her parents to laugh._

_"Oh, Rima, you're so funny," her mother laughed and stroked her daughter's growing golden locks, lovingly._

_"And so adorable," her father picked her up and spinned her in the air._

_~Years later (after the kidnapping)~_

_"Mother? Father?" the pre-teen princess said, opening the door to the thrown room only a little to peek in._

_"It's all your fault she was kidnapped!" the king shouted._

_"My fault! I was settling a trade with the other lands! _You_ were to watch her today!"_

_"Well, if you'd look after her sometimes, maybe this would've never happened!"_

_"Mother, father," Rima said running into the room and up to her parents. She pulled her face and sadly smiled, "Look, funny face."_

_"Enough of that, Rima. You are a princess. Not a jester," her father scolded her._

_End of Flashback_

"My parents...are your typical King and Queen. Always has something to do with other lords and counts. Never home until dinner. Looking for suitors for their daughters."

"Oh...Well, have you met any good suitors?"

"No. Not one and I was suppose to meet the prince of Spades today but, looks Amu's going to have to do that."

"Unless something happened to her," Utau started to panic.

"Relax. Amu's in good hands. Nagihiko's a smart man, he's not going to let Amu get hurt or anything."

"Nagihiko? Who's that?"

"He's my teacher...And my best friend," I felt my cheeks turn hot.

Utau's playful smirk appeared on her face and I knew I was in for it, "Best friend? By the way your cheeks turned red, theres something more to that." I started stitching faster, embarrased. "Oh, come on, Rima. You can tell me. Its not like I'm going to tell anyone."

"W-well...he's sweet, very smart, handsome, tall-," I just kept going on as I thought about Nagihiko. But when I heard Utau giggling, I stopped and hid my face in the dress.

"Awww, don't be shy. I think it's cute. Have you told him how you feel about him?"

I felt my embarrasment sink down along with my heart, "No...And I can't. I'm a princess. I have to marry a prince. Nagihiko is a school boy...I can't marry him..."

"I'm sorry, Rima..."

"L-let's get back to work."

The rest of the day was uneventful as there was an awkwards silence in the room. There was a bit of small talk between Utau and me when it got _too_ quiet. And when the day ended, we punched out and headed back to Utau's place.

"Hey, Ri-I mean Amu, you want to get something to eat before we go back?"

I didn't realize how hungry I was until Utau mentioned eating. I nodded and I followed her to a small dinner. It was slightly crowded but there was room for us at a table for two behind these two guys, one with midnight hair and the other with rust color hair.

As we passed by, I noticed how the rust hair guy glanced at Utau then had a sort of double take. He stood up and bowed to her, "Hello there, young maiden."

"Uh...Hello?" Utau said awkwardly as the man took her and kissed it.

_Huh...He has manners._ I thought.

The man stood up and grinned a tooth grin, showing his canin teeth, but I guess Utau found it attractive by the way she was blushing, "I'm Souma Kukai. And you are?"

"Hoshina Utau."

"Utau...What a beautiful name."

_He's playing smooth_, I giggled and nudged Utau.

"Kukai, leave the girl alone. She probably thinks you're a freak or something," Kukai's friend said taking a sip out his cup. Milk I think it is.

"This is my friend, Ikuto. He's not much of a people-person."

"Oh! This is Amu," Utau said pushing me in front and I could only awkwardly wave.

"Nice to meet you," Kukai grinned.

After the introductions and all, Kukai sat back down with Ikuto and Utau and I finally got to sit but Utau kept glancing over at Kukai.

"Someone found an interest in someone," I smirked.

"W-What? Of course not. I don't even know the guy," she said crossing her arms, but her blush gave it away.

I giggled, "I was talking about Kukai, but you just gave yourself away."

"Ugh, Rima," she hissed.

While I was laughing, I heard what Ikuto and Kukai were talking about from behind us. **( Bold **is Ikuto talking. Underline is Kukai talking**)**

"**I'm telling you, she's the one**."

"Well, that's good, then you won't be miserable when you two marry."

"**I suppose..."**

"But there's something still bothering you, isn't there?"

"**Kukai, I don't know what it is, but...its like she's not telling me everything. She's hiding something. I can feel it."**

"Well, maybe she's just nervous about this whole thing."

"**No...No, thats not it."**

"Dont worry about so much, you and Princess Rima clicked so well. Maybe she'll tell you tomorrow."

_Wait! What! Princess Rima? _I turned around and looked at Ikuto O.O _He's the prince of Spades!_

* * *

**Tehe =3 didn't expect to be seeing those two until the next chapter did ya? XD lol**

**Well, the next chapter is this same day but Amu's POV when she's meeting the Prince of Spades.**

**Look forward to it ;)**

**R&R plz**


	6. A Day With Spade's Prince

****

**Yay! The chapter a lot of you have been waiting for! XD**

**So, like I mentioned in the last chapter, this starts the same day the last chapter was but we're up at the palace this time and it's Amu's POV :D**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

"Amu-chan...Aaaamuuu-chaaaan~...Amu-chan!"

"Huh, wha'?" I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes (well tried) and looked up to see Nagihiko smiling down at me, dressed and ready for the day. "Ohaiyo."

"Tsk, tsk, Amu-chan. What if it wasn't me who came to wake you? You would've been thrown in the dugeon in a second."

I gasped as I felt my head for the blond wig I slept in but only felt my silk pink hair. I jumped inside the large, warm, heavy sheets, looking for the blond wig. "Found it!" I cheered, coming back up to the surface but it only made Nagihiko laugh.

"You dont have to put it on yet."

"Hm?"

"Go take a bath first. I'll set a dress and shoes out ready for you to wear today."

"Oh...Alright." I let my feet touch the cold marble floor and then got up to follow Nagihiko across the room to the bathroom he showed me yesterday. He excused himself, and closed the door behind him. I stood in the center of the bathroom and just looked around, taking in the beauty of it. "To wake up to this everyday..." I sighed, "I'm not sure how to feel about all of this."

* * *

After the bath, which was incredibly relaxing, I wrapped a towel around myself and my hair and peeked out into the room. Noticing that the cose was clear of Nagihiko, I stepped out and walked over to the bed where he set out my clothes for today.

"I'm meeting the prince of Spades in Rima's place...This can't get any better," I said sarcasticly to myself.

I looked back down at the clothes and realized that Nagihiko had also set out underwear for me. I felt my face turn red in embarrasment but probably more embarrased for him than myself. Shaking the thought out of my head, I put on the underwear and looked at the dress. It was an off-shoulder strapped dress. It was made of white fabric with a thin orange lace cover. It gave the dress a very delicate look to it. Now that I think about it, I made this dress about a few months ago for Rima when she ordered the new dress. I felt a smile spread across my face when I thought back to all her orders. They were always in her hand writing and had her measurements at the top and a note at the bottom.

_I don't know how I want the dress. So I'm trusting you to surprise me. But my only request is that it'd be orange or green. :)_

"They must be her favorite colors."

I picked up the dress and carefully slipped it on then and the shoes too. With the wig I walked over to the mirror and fixed my pink hair into the blond wig. When I looked back up at the mirror, it was like Rima was standing in the room. The resemblence between our faces is amazing and kind of creepy.

"Rima?" came a knock at the door but I recognized the voice as Nagihiko. Someone must be with him if he's calling me Rima.

I cleared my throat. "Shoulders back, tummy in, pinky out, chin out," I said to myself. "Come in."

The door opened and there stood Nagihiko and Tadase, the man from yesterday. They didn't look to happy to be standing next to each other but Tadase's expression changed when he looked at me. I don't know if it was me or the light but I think I saw a glint in his eye.

"Your parents are waiting for you to eat breakfast, Princess," Tadase smiled.

"Then let's go, shall we?" I looked at Nagihiko and he nodded his head slightly in approval. I've gotten in the habit of doing that in just one day to make sure I didn't mess up.

I walked over to Nagihiko and he held his arm out the same time Tadase did. I was about to take Tadase's, so I wouldn't be rude but then I remembered what Nagihiko said yesterday.

_"He's the King and Queen's advisor...Hotori Tadase...Amu-chan, promise me you'll stay away from him...Rima is afraid of Tadase. He tried to hurt her many years ago. Please don't go anywhere without me."_

I stepped away from Tadase and hooked my arm through Nagihiko's and we walked out of the room. There was a hint of surprise in Tadase's face as we started walking but he shook it off and walked with us.

* * *

I was eating breakfast with Rima's parents, Nagihiko, and Tadase quietly. Well, we were all quiet. That is, until the King spoke.

"I'm glad to see that you're ready for today, Rima."

_Huh?...Oh yeah, meeting the prince._ I didn't know what to say so I just nodded politely.

"I'm sure you'll like the prince. I've heard he is quite handsome," the Queen said.

There was a long stratch against the plate, an unpleasant sound to the ears and chills down the spin. We turned towards where it came from and saw Nagihiko looking down at his plate with his eyes hiden behind his bangs. He noticed the sudden silence and looked up confused. When he realized we were quiet because of him, he chuckled nervously and raised his knife, "Pardon, my knife slipped."

* * *

"Woooow," I quietly said to myself as we stepped into the thrown room. It was huge! This was my first time here. Well, not alot of villagers get the chance to see the thrown room without an appointment to see the King and Queen about important issuses.

I heard Nagihiko chuckle next to me and I blushed in embarrasement. The King and Queen walked passed us and took their seats on their thrown while Tadase went to stand at the King's side.

Nagihiko was going to lead me to where we were going to sit as he wihispered in my ear, "While you're with the prince, I'm going to go out to look for Rima-chan."

"She'll most likely be with Utau. She was the one who grabbed her."

"Utau?"

"Hoshina Utau. She works with me at Yamabuki's dress store."

Our conversation was cut short when the doors opened and a maid peeked in.

"Your majesties."

"Yes?"

"You have guests."

"Sent them in."

"Yes, your majesties."

_Wow, what authority_, I thought as I stared at the King and Queen's faces from the corner of my eyes. They looked like what you'd imagine a King and Queen to look. A look of pure authority.

The maid walked in opening the door and once it was fully open, she bowed, "I present the prince of Spades and his ambasador."

Nagihiko and I continued to stand there in the middle of the room as they walked in. One of the men had rust color hair and playful green eyes, a built body, kind of like Nagihiko's but his is more graceful then this one. He wore a forest green coat and brown pants. The other man was just a few inches taller than the rust hair man, wearing a blue coat with golden lining and black pants. He had abnormal mid-night blue hair (well...I have pink hair and Nagihiko has violet so I shouldnt be talking about abnormal), olive skin, a lean figure, and these amazing saphire eyes. He was gorgous, I'll admit. He had this bored expression unlike the other man who was grinning a toothy grin.

"It's a pleasure to have the Spades's prince here in our land," the Queen said politely.

"It's a pleasure to be here, your majesty," the man with the blue hair bowed his head.

_So he's the prince?_ I looked at him over and thought, _He doesn't carry himself as one. Then again, this one is probably the ambasador. Isn't he alittle young to be an ambasador?_

"Tsukiyomi-kun, this is my daughter, Mashiro Rima," the King introduced me to the prince.

The prince looked my way and everything turned into a story. Our eyes met and it was like something clicked. His eyes were amazing. It was like looking at the night sky.

I was pulled out of his gaze by Nagihiko who, nudged me to speak, "Oh! It's a pleasure to meet you."

He walked up to us and took my free hand and kissed it, I couldn't help but blush as his eyes never left mine, "It's an honor to meet you, princess."

By now, Nagihiko let go of my arm as the prince and I continued to stand there like fools, him still holding my hand.

"Well, now that they've meet, I suggest a date for the two to learn about one another," said the ambasador.

"Splendid idea, Souma-kun," the Queen said.

"Now, princess, you wouldn't want to disappoint your parents," Tadase said matter-of-factly.

But I was so dazed by the prince's eyes that I responded with a, "No problem." I didn't realize my mistake until the prince suddenly smirked at my action (I dont know why, but he did). I clamped my hand over my mouth and looked at Nagihiko who looked ready to die then looked at the King and Queen who were giving me skeptical looks, even Tadase looked really surprised. "I mean-! A date sounds wonderful." But that didn't change the looks on their faces, they were looking at me like I grew another head. As for Nagihiko, I'm pretty sure he was banging his head against the wall right now.

"Then, let me escort the princess to the garden to begin our _date._"

I turned back to the prince and smiled up at him as I took his arm and he led me out of the palace. As we walked, he tried to keep a conversation up.

"So, princess, what do you like to do in your spare time?"

_Uh-oh O.o I don't know anything about Rima. What do I do! Nagihiko!_

**Just tell him about yourself.**

_Nagihiko! XO_

**No, stupid, I'm your concious.**

_Oh...So I should just tell him about myself?_

...

...

...

_Concious? You still there?_

"Princess?"

"Oh! Sorry." I cleared my throat and smiled at him, "I like to do anything to stay active, I also like to draw and cook. But I love to sing." One of his blue eyebrows raised and he stared at me like that for a while and then started chuckling. "And what, might I ask, is so funny?"

"Well, usually, princesses dont do anything...active as you put it, or cook." _Crap!_ "I find it interseting. Different from the other princesses I've met. I'd like to see some of your drawings one day."

"O-oh. Alright." I blushed at his compliment but then felt my heart sink when I remembered, I'm not a princess. But I shook my head and ccontinued talking to him. "What about you? What do you like to do?"

"Not a lot, really." _Well that was a waste -_-_. "But I do love to play the violin."

"Violin?...Do you think...I can hear you play?" I asked, my shyness taking over.

* * *

One of the maids brought out a violin to the garden where Tsu-I mean Ikuto and I were. I was sitting donw on the stone bench of the gazebo with hedges raising as tall as myself with beautiful flowers. And with the sun already setting, the garden looked even more beautiful. I wish I had my sketch pad to capture it all.

The maid walked away as Ikuto placed the case down on the bench beside me and carefully took out the delicate instrument. He quickly tuned it for just a few seconds and then slowly brought the bow down, producing a wonderful sound. He closed his eyes giving him this peaceful look to him instead of that bored expression he had this afternoon. His long slender fingers expertly moved across the strings, making different notes and his bow rised and fell elegantly. It was beautiful.

He was beautiful.

The melody was beautiful. It soothing in the air but it pierced your soul of a deep love song. Quickly, I picked up the melody and then I found myself singing along with his violin. I only did vocals. It was like the melody was too pure to be put into words. And i was going to keep it that way. When I opened my eyes a little as the melody was ending, I saw how intestly Ikuto was watching me. His eyes were as brilliant as the night sky that was behind him.

He slowly brought the violin and bow down to his sides as he smiled at me, "When you said you loved to sing...I honestly didn't expect such a beautiful voice."

My face heated up and I turned my gaze down to my lap. He chuckled. He put the violin away and then set the case on the ground and took the space to sit down. He placed his hand on top of mine and held it up.

"Why do I get the feeling that your hiding something?" he asked, getting close to my face.

I tried to keep calm as he continued to lean in closer. I was also leaning in. Our faces were inches apart and his lips just a brush away. His eyes were just slits now as I closed mine but just when our lips were going to meet.

"Ikuto! Rima-hime! Ah, there you-Oh."

I quickly pulled away and hid my eyes behind the wig's bangs. Ikuto gave a sigh of disappointment before giving a slight...hiss? to the ambasador.

"Ku-kai," he hissed.

"Sorry, Ikuto. I didn't know but the King and Queen are calling you two back for dinner."

He sighed, "Alright."

"Souma-kun, where's Nagihiko?" I asked as Ikuto helped me up.

"You mean the man with you earlier?" I nodded. "I'm not sure. I saw him leaving after you two left. He said about going into town to get some books for your lessons. But he hasn't returned."

"Oh. Okay."

* * *

Dinner was a bit frightening since Nagihiko still hadn't shown up. Dinner consisted of (in seating order around): the king, tadase, me, the queen, Kukai, and Ikuto. There was small conversations but I tried my best to stay out of them. After dinner, I was heading to Rima's room but Tadase wanted to escort me but taking Nagihiko's warning I apologized and told him I was fine on my own and I wanted to go to bed.

It was all true, really. I was tired from today. nagihiko was right when he said Ikuto was overwhelming. My heart is still beating like never before and when I looked in the mirror in Rima's room, my cheeks still had a pink hue.

I had already slipped out of the dress and into Rima's nightgown. I took off the wig to scratch my head (wigs are incredibly ichy) but just as I did, the bedroom doors opened and there stood Tadase. And he had a devious smile on his face meaning, Nagihiko was right.

* * *

**Finally! I finished that. **

**So how'd you like it guys? =D was it good? I know Ikuto was alittle OC...okay, he was a lot but I liked it. i hope you guys did too.**

**R&R plz**


	7. Oh, Where ar't thou, Princess?

****

**So this chapter is Nagihiko's POV and will start when Amu's meeting Ikuto. We'll find out what happens to him during the day. ;)**

**Enjoy**

* * *

"Woooow," Amu said staring in awe at the thrown room. I couldn't help but chuckle at her expression, causing her to blush in embarrasement.

Their majesties walked passed us and took their seats on their thrown while that bastard, Tadase, went to stand at the King's side.

I whispered in Amu's ear as I was leading her to where we were going to sit, "While you're with the prince, I'm going to go out look for Rima-chan."

"She'll most likely be with Utau. She was the one who grabbed her."

"Utau?"

"Hoshina Utau. She works with me at Yamabuki's dress store."

_Yamabuki? Isn't that where Rima orders her dresses from_? We stopped talking when the doors opened and a maid peeked in.

"Your majesties."

"Yes."

"You have guests."

"Send them in."

"Yes, your majesties."

I watched as the maid opened the doors wide and then bowed, "I present the prince of Spades and his ambasador."

In walked, Tsukiyomi Ikuto and Souma Kukai. Ikuto-sama was the beloved prince of Spades. All the girls fawed over him because of his looks. I'll admit, he wasn't that bad. But his expression was one of pure boredom. Kukai-san looked more enthuastic but I've heard he's always like that.

"It's a pleasure to have the Spade's prince here in our land," the Queen said politely.

"It's a pleasure to be here, your majesty," Ikuto-sama bowed his head.

_Well, he has manners._

"Tsukiyomi-kun, this is my daughter, Mashiro Rima," the King introduced Amu.

I dont know who else noticed but when Ikuto-sama's eyes met Amu's...Instant chemistry. The man was speechless. It actually angered me because Amu's dressed as Rima. He could be falling in love with who he thinks is Rima. But I shook my head_. People don't react this way by just apparance_.

Amu was talking too long to respond so I nudged her.

"Oh! It's a pleasure to meet you."

He walked up to us and took Amu's free hand and kissed it, I let go of Amu's arm and walked away.

"It's an honor to meet you, princess."

Those two were just standing there in the middle of the room like no one was around. I didnt know whether to be angry that Ikuto-sama might be falling for my Rima. Or happy that he's falling for Amu.

"Well, now that they've met, I suggest a date for the two to learn about one another," Kukai-san said.

"Splendid idea, Souma-kun," the Queen agreed.

"Now, princess, you wouldn't want to disappoint your parents," Tadase added.

Then, i suddenly remembered that Amu doesn't know that Rima _always_ listens to Tadase, afraid he'll hurt her. Rima never liked going on a date with a suitor but she always did because of Tadase. But since this isn't Rima, who knows how Amu will respond.

"No problem."

_Ah, god! _I don't know how i looked but I'm pretty sure Amu got the message that she messed up by the look of it. I glanced over that their majesties and knew that her comment didnt go pass them...especially Tadase.

"I mean-! A date sounds wonderful."

I walked towards the wall, behind the pillar and started banging my head against the white walls. _Oh, Amu. Amu, Amu._

"Then, let me escort the princess to the garden to begin our _date_."

I stopped banging my head and looked back at Amu who was leaving with Ikuto-sama. Then it dawned on me.

_I didn't tell her anything about Rima-chan! God! Strike me down now!

* * *

_

I quickly went to the room the palace kept for me for when I spend the night and switched out of my formal clothes and into my regular clothes that I wear when I'm not here. Only Rima's seen me in them once but that was because she had a nightmare one night and came looking for me by waiting in my room. In almost got us both in trouble (especially me).

After changing, I grabbed a coat and made my way out of the palace without being seen. It took me a while to walk down the path away from the palace. But I was so use to the path since I walk it up everyday and back down to go home. It wasn't long (well, it was long) until I walked into town. People were still out, it being late in the afternoon already.

"Now, to find Yamabuki's store," I said to myself.

* * *

It was a long...long, long day. I've talked to many people and only a few people knew about the store. Who knew it was so far from the palace! Eventually, I made it down into town around where I took Rima out too.

I looked up at the sky and the moon was already out. I've been out all day and I still havent found Rima and I was becoming fustrated.

Slowly taking a deep breath and letting it out I said to myself, "Just...relax, Nagihiko. Just keep talking to people to guide you."

And thats exactly what I did and I had better luck. Many knew where it was. And soon, I was infront of a dress shop with a sign that read 'Yamabuki's Dresses'. But what was unfortuant was that the store was closed for the night.

"Dammit!" I muttered, kicking a can laying around. _What am I going to do now?_ I thought, leaning against the building. Then my stomach growled loudly, reminding me that I haven't eaten since breakfast. I sighed in defeat and soon found a dinner close by.

I looked around the place and was escorted to a stoll at the counter since it was a full house tonight so they needed the tables for groups. It didn't take long for me to eat since I was basicaly starving. I paid the check and turned to leave when I pink hair.

"Amu?" And that far from her, I saw blue hair. "Ikuto-sama? They couldn't have left the palace walls...did they?"

I was walking over to the table and got a better view of the blue haired man. It was in fact Ikuto-sama with Kuukai-san. But they were getting up to leave but Kuukai-san stayed back to-what it seems-flirt with the blond woman sitting with the pink haired woman who I'm still convinced is Amu. I waited for Ikuto-sama and Kuukai-san to leave and when they did I walked over to the girls.

"Excuse me." Both of them stopped talking about whatever it was and looked up at me. And immediatly I knew who it was. I can recognize those golden eyes anywhere. "Rima-chan!"

"Nagihiko!"

She got up to hug me but when we pulled away, she hit my head. "Ow! What was that for!"

"For taking so long to find me," she pouted.

"I'm sorry." Her frown turned up into a small smile and I couldn't help but smile too. Then I looked over at the woman Rima was with. She had long blond pigtails and violet eyes. "You must be Utau. Hoshina Utau."

"How'd you know?"

"Amu-chan told me that you're the one that took Rima-chan."

"Dragged," Rima corrected me but I just chuckled.

"Yeah, sorry about that. I thought she was Amu."

"Its alright. I found her now."

"But where's the real Amu then?"

"She's fine. She's up at the palace, probably done with her date with the prince."

"Must be. I'm pretty sure that pretty boy with the blue hair was him," Rima glared at the entrance.

_There's the Rima I know and love_. "Yeah."

"So wait, if that guy was the prince. Then the other guy was..." Utau cut in.

"The ambasador."

"The ambasador! The ambasador of Spades was hitting on me!" she shouted but Rima and I already had our hands over her mouths by then.

"SHhhhhh! Are you trying to blow our cover?-well, the prince's-but same thing!" Rima shouted/whispered.

"Sorry," utau said behind our hands.

We took our hands off her and wiped her spit off then they quickly paid for their meal and we walked out of the dinner.

"So what now? Rima asked.

"We get you back up at the palace and switch you back with Amu."

"Sounds good to me," Utau shrugged.

She and I were walking when we didn't here Rima's footsteps. We stopped and turned around to see she had stopped and was looking down at the ground.

"Rima?"

"I overheard the prince talking about his date with 'me'...He's really in love with Amu."

"Those two really hit it off when he walked in. It was like no one else was there to them," I chuckled but stopped when I noticed that Rima's expression still hasnt changed.

"Rima, what are you thinking?" Utau asked.

"What if those two really are in love? If I go back, Amu can't be with the prince. She'll have to go back to being a seamstress-no offence Utau-until she pays off her parents debt. Not to mention that Saaya's a complete witch."

"But Rima-chan, your the princess. You have to go back. Amu is still learning how to be one just to pretend to be you. Plus, Tadase's probably getting suspious now." She stayed quiet, staring at the ground for a long time. I walked over to her and placed my hands on her shoulders, making her look up at me. "I understand what you're saying, Rima-chan. But if you let Amu-chan continue to play _your_ part, Ikuto-sama will never know the true Amu-chan. Is that fair?"

"None of this is fair..."

"I know...I know."

* * *

"It's too dark out to head up to the palace now. We should wait until sunrise."

"Alright."

I frowned at how Rima was being with me right now. She wasn't talking much and she wasn't looking at me. She kept looking away. There was a tap on my shoulder and I looked to my side to face Utau-chan. She was smiling sadly at me as she told me to lean in a bit. She cupped her hand around her mouth and my ear and whispered, "Take it easy on her. She's upset right now. It's hard to explain but she knows what Amu's going through." She smiled at me but I was just left confused. "Since you two children need a place to stay, you can stay at my place until sunrise."

"Actually, I was going to take RIma to my house. We're a ways many miles away from the palace. It took me all day to get here. My house is closer to palace."

"Then I'm coming with."

"Eh!"

"What? This is a lot more exciting then being home alone. Besides, who knows what you two will do...alone...in a house...together."

"Utau!" Rima shrieked and I hid my face to hide the blush the appeared.

"Geez, I'm kidding. But I'm seriously coming with you guys."

"Alright. Come on."

* * *

**:D What you think? Next chapter I'm either going to do Ikuto's POV or go to where we left off with Amu. ;) Wait and see.**

**R&R plz**


	8. Secret's out

****

**Sorry it took so long to update. I was trying to finish up High School Problems so I can get started on the sequel.**

**Anyways, before I start I wanna thank silly sarah sparkle. =) Your review meant more to me than you can possibly imagine. I'm glad that my goal in life is working with just these small stories. Thank you so much!**

**So, onto the chapter. This starts the next day with Ikuto's POV ;).**

* * *

I woke up in an infamiliar room. It wasn't my room with my violin case sitting by my bed, the midnight blue sheets, or Yoru, the cat that I took in from the streets. Then I remembered that I wasn't in Spades anymore. I was in Clovers meeting Princess Rima...

Rima...

There just something about that girl and I can't put my finger on it. I couldn't stop thinking about her all night. I'm pretty sure I only got to sleep because I passed out in the middle of the night. Yeah, that's probably it.

But at the same time, there was that girl last night.

_"Kuka, leave the girl alone. She probably thinks your's a freak or something."_

_"This is my friend, Ikuto. He's not much of a people-person."_

_"Oh! This is Amu."_

Amu...

There was a knock at my door. I sat up, "Come in."

The door opened and in walked in Kukai. He was only a year younger than me. He's the youngest ambasador ever. His father was the ambasador for my parents before he died of an illness and Kukai stepped up to take his place. He's really proven himself and he's also my childhood friend so I don't mind traveling with him.

"Raise and shine, dude." I laughed and threw my pillow at him before diving under the covers. "Oh, come on. Don't be such a kid. You're a prince for crying out loud."

"And you're an ambasador. Not some guy traveling at his own free time, trying to get a girl."

"What? She was gorgeous, Ikuto. Did you see those eyes? Wow," he sighed.

"Yeah, well, I don't know how to tell you buddy but I don't see how you're gonna meet her again."

"Yeah, I know...Anyways, come on. The Mashiro's are already at breakfast."

"And Rima?"

"Hotori-kun said she wasn't feeling well today."

"Oh..."

I got out of bed and got dressed for the day, disappointed that Rima wasn't feeling well today.

Then the thought occured to me...

_Saying her name doesn't feel right...But 'Amu' does...What the hell is going on with me?_

_

* * *

_

Kukai and I walked into the dinning room where Tadase and the King and Queen were eating. _Where's that purple hair man?"_

"Good morning, you majesties," Kukai bowed and I only bowed my head.

"So nice of you to join us. Unfortuantly, our daughter isn't feeling well today. Right, Tadase-kun?"

"Yes, my lady." He looked at me, "Rima-chan wasn't feeling well after she came back to her room. She said something about it being cold outside in the garden."

"Oh...Is that so?"

_She didn't complain about it being cold and it was warm last night._

Something's up...I stared Tadase down. There was this look in his eyes. I can't tell what it is but it was there.

* * *

After breakfast, we moved into the thrown room. The King and Queen wanted to ask me about how things went on the date last night. But the more I talked about Rima on our date, the more their smiles turned into frowns.

"You don't seem pleased..."

"Well...It's just, Ikuto-kun, that doesn't sound like our daughter," the King shook his head.

"Our daughter has never set foot in the kitchen and she's not very active either. And we've never seen her draw before."

"That's odd. She's seems very passionate about all of those things. Maybe you've been busy with your duties you haven't noticed."

"Maybe..."

The thrown room suddenly burst open and in walked the purple haired man, the blond girl from last night (Utau I think her name was) and Rima-chan looking pretty pissed off.

"Rima, you look better," her father commented.

"Better?" Her eyes were wide in surprised before turning her gaze to Tadase, glaring daggers at him. "What did you tell them?"

"Nothing...Nothing at all, Princess," he smiled innoccently at her but his eyes gave him away.

"What's going on here?" her mother asked.

"Your majesties, let me explain," the purple haired man stepped forward.

Then, from the other doors on the other side of the room opened and two guards walked in with a struggling girl. The girl with pink hair from last night.

"Amu!"

"Amu!"

"Amu-chan!"

"Rima! Nagihiko! Utau!"

"Your majesties, this woman was desguised at Rima-hime. I learned about this last night when I caught her with her wig off. She kidnapped the princess the other day and switched places with her. Nagihiko and that woman were helping her. Nagihiko took Rima-hime out of the palace for their field lesson-"

"Your majesties he's lying!"

"That's where he left her where these two women kidnapped her and took her place to marry the prince."

"No! That's not it! It was an accident! Ikuto! Ikuto, you have to believe me!"

I watched the scene in front of me. Guards came in from behind Nagihiko and Utau and grabbed them, forcing them to their knees.

"Let them go! They did nothing wrong!" the princess tried helping them but more guards came and pulled her to her parents side.

The guards placed the three of them infront of us, struggling against them. I glanced at Kukai who's eyes were filled with hurt as he watched Utau fight and snarl at the guards.

"Take them away. We'll decide the punishment for their crime later," the king ordered.

"No! You can't! Nagihiko!"

"Rima-chan!"

The guards dragged the three of them away as Rima tried to break away from her parents. Amu somehow managed to break out out the guards grip and run up to me.

"Please. Ikuto, please. You can't listen to Tadase. He's lying. It's all a lie. Rima and I got switched by accident. Nothing was planned." I stood there staring deep into her honey eyes. They were warm and welcoming, just like when I first met her. She was telling the truth. The guards came up and grabbed her but she tried to shake it off.

Soon, the room fell quiet but you can hear how Amu, Nagihiko, and Utau were still struggling from outside the room. I stood still as a statue until Rima broke the silence with her sobs.

"Stop it. Stop crying, Rima!" her father shouted.

"No! You never listen! Only to that bastard right there!" she screamed, pointing at Tadase.

"Rima!"

She pulled away from her parents and walked up to Tadase and slapped him across the face, "Go to hell!" She turned to leave but she stood in front of me. Looking at her now. The real Rima-hime. She and Amu did share similar faces but if you look closly, you can see the difference. Her eyes were a gold color and they were cold...At least right now. "You did nothing. You should've stopped them from taking Amu. I heard you last night at the dinner. I can tell you're already in love with her. So why didn't you do anything! I wasn't even going to come back home. I was going let Amu be me to be with you and then just maybe, I'd be able to be with who I wanted to be. But you...you did absolutely nothing!"

She's right. I could've done something but I didn't but quickly, I thought of a way to compansate.

"There's nothing I could've done. You people of Clover are crazy!"

"Ikuto, calm down," Kukai growled.

"No. We're leaving," I glared at him falsely then turned to the princes. "And as for you," I leaned down close to her face and whispered to her, "I'll help get them out. Just trust me. I'm sorry I didn't do anything."

Her face was filled with shock but she let more tears fall and she glared back at me to look convicing, "Fine! I don't care! Do what you want! I never wanted to marry a prince anyways!"

"Fine! Let's go Kukai."

* * *

**I know it was short but hey, it's something. I'll try making the next chapter longer.**

**R&R plz**


	9. Up the Mountain And Into The Prison Cell

******Thanks everyone for the reviews on my last chapter. ^_^ And to answer those who've asked: yes, I based this story on Barbie's: The Princess and The Pauper but I eventually gave it my own little twist so that I don't stick to the movie.**

**So this chapter I'm gonna do Utau's POV and this chapter starts the same day as the last chapter so keep up with me. Okay? ;) Good.**

**I don't own Shugo Chara (sadly v_v)**

* * *

The sun shined through a window, hitting me dead in the face. The warm rays felt good in my face. I sat up and yawned then looked around the room until I saw a blond girl in a futon next to purple haired guy in another futon next to mine as they held hands in their sleep.

"Who are they?" I asked myself as I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes then I events from last night flouded my mind.

Nagihiko found Rima at the dinner. We sorta met the prince and ambasador of Spades. Then we walked _all_ the way to Nagihiko's house. Geez that walk took forever! His house was so far away from my place. Who knew the palace was this far out? -.-

Anyways, since I'm still sleepy and all, I yanked Nagihiko's long hair.

"Ow!" That woke him up ^^. He rolled onto his back and glared at me as he rubbed his head with his free hand. "What was that for, Utau-chan?"

"I just woke up."

"And...?"

"...Rise and Shine!"

"Wha'! I'm up! I'm up!" Rima _literally_ jumped out of the futon and was on her feet, on high alert.

Nagihiko and I stared at her shocked until we busted out laughing.

"Oh, my god, that was priceless!"

"Now, I have a better way to wake you up when you over sleep."

"Shut up! It's just the last time Utau woke me up, I landed on my face," Rima glared at me.

"Love you too, dear!" I giggled.

"Well, now that we're awake, we might as well get ready to go up to the palace to switch Amu and Rima," Nagihiko said, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"Okay."

* * *

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"How about now?"

"No."

.

..

...

..

.

"Are we there yet, _now_?"

"Utau-chan? Rima-chan? ^^...Shut up! DX"

"Fine! Geez, someone woke up on the wrong side of the futon," I whispered to Rima, making her giggle.

"I heard that!"

"No one cares!" Rima stuck her tongue out at his back.

Right now, we were walking up to the palace. And let me tell you first hand. Don't come up here unless you have a horse! Crap my feet hurt! T^T

Nagihiko was leading us up the path as Rima tried fixing her pink wig to keep since it kept moving as we trudged up this ridiculous mountain!

"Are we there yet!" Rima and I shoute in unison.

"Yes! D8"

"FInally!"

We walked up the gate and then Rima spoke up, "Nagi, how are we suppose to get passed?"

"Watch and learn," he smirked and kept walking.

I shared a look with Rima but we shrugged and followed him. As we were reaching the gate, the guards blocked our way.

"No one's allowed in without an appointment with the King and Queen."

"I'm Fujisaki Nagihiko. The princess's teacher. These are two other new teachers with me. Hoshina Utau teaches music and Hinamori Amu teaches art."

The guards eyed us before stepping aside and letting us through. We walked through the gates and when we were far enough from the guards I sighed then smiled at Nagihiko, "Nice lie, Nagihiko."

"Acting. It runs in the family," he smiled at us from over his shoulder.

I looked around as we walked through a large, beautiful garden with so many flowers and butterflies everywhere. It was gorgeous.

"This way."

We followed Nagihiko to some sort of backdoor and into the palace.

* * *

"Rima-chan? You in here?" Nagihiko peeked into Rima's room, hoping Amu would be in there but she wasn't. The room was empty (and big). "Oh, no."

"What? What is it?"

Nagihiko walked over to the mirror and picked up a blond wig that looked alot like Rima's, "If the wigs here...Where's Amu-chan?"

"It's my nightgown," Rima said, lifting up the delicate clothing.

"What about it?" I asked.

"It's still out. And cold. No one's worn it."

...

"Amu didn't go to sleep...did she?"

* * *

Rima's heels clicked against the marble floor as she quickly walked through the halls of the palace with Nagihiko and I following. She wasn't wearing the wig anymore. She was now Princess Rima again, wearing one of the only gowns I was assigned to make her.

Soon, we stood in front of two incredibly large doors. Rima pushed them open, even as the maids protested. She didn't care. The doors were now open and we were now in the thrown room. _This is so cool X3_ i thought then my eyes laid on a certain someone. The guy from the diner. Kukai. He was very surprised to see me but he grinned anyways.

"Rima, you look better."

I looked away from Kukai at Rima, who was now pretty pissed.

"Better?" Her eyes were wide in surprise before turning her gaze to the blond man standing by the King. If looks could kill, he's be dead ten times over. "What did you tell them?"

"Nothing...Nothing at all, Princess," he smiled innocently at her but his eyes just screamed evil. I just met him and already I don't like him.

"What's going on here?" the Queen asked.

"Your majesties, let me explain," Nagihiko stepped up.

Then, from across the room, the doors opened and we heard struggling and pink hair. Amu was trying to pull away from two guards that were holding onto her wrists tightly.

"Amu!"

"Amu!"

"Amu-chan!"

"Rima! Nagihiko! Utau!"

"Your majesties, this woman was desguised as Rima-hime. I learned about this last night when I caught her with her wig off. She kidnapped the princess the other day and switched places with her. Nagihiko and that woman were helping her. Nagihiko took Rima-hime out of the place for their field lesson-"

"You majesties he's lying!" Nagihiko shouted.

"That's where he left her where these two women kidnapped her and took her place to marry the prince."

_That lying son-of-a-bitch!_

"No! That's not it! It was an accident! Ikuto! Ikuto, you have to believe me!" Amu cried out to the prince who was just standing there.

From behind us, guards grabbed Nagihiko and I. Pushing us to our knees. _This wasn't suppose to happen!_

"Let them go! They did nothing wrong!" Rima tried helping us but more guards came and pushed her away and towards her parents.

The guards pulled us back up and pushed us to kneel at the King and Queen's feet but that didn't stop us from struggling. I tried grabbing the guy's wirst to claw my way out of this but I couldn't. Angry as I was, I snarled at the guards in frustration.

"Take them away. We'll decide the punishment for their crime later," the king ordered.

"No! You can't! Nagihiko!"

"Rima-chan!"

The guards dragged the three of us away as Rima tried breaking away from her parents. But somehow, Amu break away from the guards and ran up to the prince.

"Please. Ikuto, please. You can't listen to Tadase. He's lying. It's all a lie. Rima and I got switched by accident. Nothing was planned."

"Say something idiot!" I shouted at him but he obviously didn't hear me since he was too busy staring at Amu.

"Silence!" The guard slapped me hard across the cheek. "You will not speak that way to the Prince of Spades!"

"Like I give a damn," I hissed. "Let me go!" I tried kicking them or something but they continued to drag us away once they had Amu again.

They dragged us away kicking and screaming but it was useless. Not even Nagihiko could break free.

* * *

"I demand a lawyer!"

"Utau."

"I have my rights too you know!"

"Utau."

"Someone listen to me, dammit!"

"Utau!"

"What!" I spun around, and stared down Nagihiko as he stared at me with narrowed eyes.

"You're not getting a lawyer or anything."

I felt a growl escape from my throat. I crossed my legs and sat on the floor of this hay covered cell, fuming. We were thrown into the palace dungon for judgement later. For a crime that never happened.

I took a few deep breaths to calm myself and soon, I was. I looked over at Nagihiko was sitting on the wooden bench, his head back with his eyes closed. I felt sorry for the guy. But when I looked Amu. I felt worse for her. She had one of her knees brought up to her chest as she hid her face against her knee. She was trembling a little so I knew that she was still crying. I thought back to the prince. All he did...was stare at her. He did nothing. What the hell man!

"Amu..." I cooed. She peeked up and I could easily see the tears. I stood up and sat next to her, pulling her into a hug.

"Amu-chan...Can you tell us what happened?" Nagihiko asked after a few minutes of silence.

She wiped her tears and rested her head on my shoulder. "After the date with Ikuto, I went back to the room. I was hoping to find you since you said not to go anywhere without you but when I asked Kukai-san if you had come back he said you haven't. So while I was in the room, I took off the wig and Tadase ended up walking in on me. He saw me without the wig. He said 'I knew there was something off about you'. So he quickly called some guards to put me away for the night. They put me in this cell and then took me out today to show the King and Queen but then you guys came."

"This is all my fault."

"Nagihiko, there's no use blaming yourself. This is no one's fault," I told him.

"Yes it is. It's mine. If I hadn't taken Rima out of the palace none of this would've happened. She wouldn't have gotten switched with Amu, I wouldn't have forgot to the tell her that Rima's afraid of Tadase and always listens to him, I wouldn't have gotten us stuck in this place, and I wouldn't have caused Amu such heartbreak from meeting the Prince."

"If I say it's not your fault, your suppose to say 'Okay, Utau. I believe you' and then drop the subject," I glared at him. But Amu started giggling. "What's so funny?"

"I just love how you can always keep a positive attitude, even in a position like this."

"Y-yeah, well, someone's gotta think positive around here," I looked away and pouted.

After that, the cell got quiet as we did absolutely nothing. Amu was laying on her back on the bench, just staring at the ceiling. Nagihiko was sitting on the floor picking at the hay like it was the most interesting thing in the world. I was looking for split ends in my hair since I have nothing to do either until it drove me insane. Looking out the window cell, I noticed it was already dark. We've been here all day. What are we going do now?

* * *

**I guess you can call this chapter like an extra since nothing really happen. But the next chapter is more exciting XD...hopefully lol**

**Oh! For those who read this and were reading High School Problem, I hope you know that the sequel's now up =D. Its called Life Problems (i know -_- title sucks but watever)**

**Hope you liked it.**

**R&R plz**


	10. A Royal Plan and The Green Beret

****

**Thanks everyone for reviewing XD And now, I update!**

**We're going back to a familiar POV this chapter and this is...Rima! So lets get crack-a-lacking ;P**

**I don't own Shugo Chara.**

* * *

I was being held back by my parents as the guards dragged away Amu, Utau, and Nagi. I could still here them struggling from outside the room. Tears started to fall out my eyes as I thought of the punishment my parents would give them...The same punishment they gave the people that kidnapped me.

Death.

I chocked on my sobs, my tears falling harder.

"Stop it. Stop crying, Rima!" father shouted.

"No! You never listen! Only to that bastard right there!" I screamed at them and pointed at Tadase.

"Rima!"

I pulled away from them and walked up to Tadase and slapped him across the face. It felt great to finally step up to him after so many years of being afraid of him. "Go to hell!" I turned to leave but my eyes fell on that pathetic excuse for a prince. I walked up to him and glared at him strongly, "You did nothing. You should've stopped them from taking Amu. I heard you last night at the dinner. I can tell you're already in love with her. So why didn't you do anything! I wasn't even going to come back home. I was going to let Amu be me to be with you and then just maybe, I'd be able to be with who I wanted to be with. But you...You did absolutely nothing!"

"There's nothing I could've done. You people of Clover are crazy!"

"Ikuto, calm down," Kukai growled.

"No. We're leaving. And as for you," I stared at him in shock and anger until he leaned down close to my face. He was glaring back at me but it was fake. He wasn't angry. "I'll help get them out. Just trust me. I'm sorry I didn't do anything."

_Oh..._ I teared up some more and glared back at him, "Fine! I don't care! Do what you want! I never wanted to marry a prince anyways!"

"Fine! Let's go Kukai."

Ikuto-san turned and walked out of the thrown room with Kukai walking behind him trying to change his mind. The doors closed behind them and all was quiet until-

"This is all your fault."

"My fault! How is this _my_ fault!"

"You were the one who gave that traditor Fujisaki permission to go on that stupid field lesson."

"And because of that, its _my_ fault? Who's in charge of the guards! Its not my fault they didn't come to you about them leaving the palace walls!"

They continued to fight about who's fault it was as I tried to hide tears. I took my first steps in the leaving the room but I was stopped.

"Where do you think you're going, young lady?"

"My room."

"Do you not understand anything! You just lost _another_ suitor. There's no one else. Do you understand? You'll never marry, Rima!"

I spun around and glared harshly at my parents, "I dont care! I never wanted to marry a prince. You can't make me. It's you who doesn't understand!"

"You will not speak to your father and I like that! Lower your voice now!"

"I hate you!"

I spun around and ran out of the thrown room and up to my room.

* * *

I was lying on my bed, tears rolling down my face as I traced over the delecate design of my sheets. It currently smelled of strawberries from when Amu last slept in it.

I sat up and found the wig she used to desguise herself as me. The wig Nagihiko used to pretend to be me when we were younger.

_Flashback_

_"Nagi, this is boring. I don't wanna learn right now. Let's play."_

_"Aren't we alittle to old to play, Rima-hime?"_

_"Stop calling me that. Just call me Rima. And you're never to old to play._

_He smiled at me and nodded, "Okay...Rima-chan."_

_We pulled out a chest that I found years ago in my closet and showed him all the costumes we can wear._

_"Mitte!" I pulled out a purple wig, very similar to Nagihiko's long violet hair and put it on. I tried deepening my voice a little, "Ohiyao, I'm Nagihiko."_

_He laughed at my pathetic attempt to be him and then he found a blond wig like my hair. He put it on and then said in a high-pitched voice, "Ohiyao, I'm Rima."_

_We laughed and played the rest of the day without a care in the world._

_End of Flashback_

"Back when Mama and Papa cared..." There was knock on the door. "Go away!"

"Rima-hime, it's us."

I recognized the voice. It was Kukai. I ran across the room and open the doors to them. Kukai and Ikuto-san walked in but Kukai was freaking out.

"I can't believe we're doing this. We can get into some serious trouble doing this."

"Kukai, shut up." Ikuto looked at me and his eyes just screamed 'I'm sorry'. "So, you really was switched with Amu?"

"Yes. Nagihiko took me out of the palace walls and I wandered away from him and met Amu and he and Utau grabbed the wrong person."

"Then the date yesterday..."

"Was with Amu. I was the Amu you met at the diner in town."

"Oh..."

There was an akward silence until Kukai spoke up again. "What are we going to do now?"

"Work on a plan to get the three of them out of prision."

We sat on my bed and descussed different plans on how to get them out. Then we finally got one that has a 95% of working.

"Alright. So we'll start the plan tomorrow when everyone thinks we're gone," Ikuto said.

"Okay."

We said our goodnights and they went back to their guest room without being seen in my room. A few minutes after they left there was another knock on my door. Curious, I opened the door but frowned when I saw my mother standing at the door.

"Can we talk?"

"No. Leave me alone," I said, starting to close the door on her but she stopped the door and walked in anyways. I rolled my eyes in anger and walked to my dressing table and played with one of my favorite berets. It was a green beret with a star and teardrop that Nagihiko got me for my birthday. It matched the designs on my gag books I have piled in my other closet.

I could see my mother close the door behind her and walk up to my through the mirror.

"Rima...Your father and I were talking and-"

"You mean shouting."

She stopped for a minute as she studied my face through the mirror but then went on, "And we made a decision. We'll listen to you...You wont marry a prince."

I let the beret drop from my fingers as I looked up in the mirror in shock. My mother's face held nothing but truth and guilt. "Really?" I said, a smile spreading across my face. "So I can pick whoever I want to marry?"

"No dear. We already picked who you're marrying."

"What?" My smile fell of my face and my heart started racing.

"Tomorrow afternoon...You're marrying Tadase-kun."

My heart dropped ten feet into my stomach. The room was suddenly lacking oxygen completely and my mother's face turned into concern as she reached out to grab me. I felt the room spin until suddenly, I felt the cold marble floor under me and my mother's faint voice calling my name. But my eyes were on the green beret that fell with me. Slowly, everything turned black around it.

* * *

**I love writing this story ;) I hope you guys liked it.**

**R&R plz**


	11. An Act of Love

****

**I'm glad everyone liked the last chapter. I try my best ;D lol**

**This chapter we're going back to Amu's POV since we haven't been with her in a couple of chapters. This starts the next day.**

**I don't own Shugo-Chara.**

* * *

I couldn't really sleep at all last night. Nagihiko fell asleep sitting up against the wall with his arms crossed. By the way he slept, it was obvious he was going to wake up with a stiff neck. Utau was sleeping next to me on the ground where we piled up most of the hay as a bed somewhat. She had let her hair out before drifting off and now, her blond hair was covered in hay. I was sitting up, watching them as the sun was raising.

My eyes felt heavy from the lack of sleep and from the tears I've cried through the night. I couldn't stop thinking about Ikuto. I smiled as I remembered our date.

We had so much fun that day. He was kind to me and a real gentleman but he also had a fun side. He liked to tease me whenever he could and he also enjoyed to see me blush.

Then I remembered what almost happened in the garden. When we were so close to kissing...

_Does he love me?_ I thought but then my heart ached when I remembered how he just stood there when we were taken away. I pleaded for him to believe me but he showed nothing. A bitter laugh escaped my lips_, Of course he wouldn't do anything. A prince like him...Woman swoon over him all over the land. In his eyes, I'm just someone who's looking for money and only cares for his apparence._

I let my head fall back until I touched the wall. The window was right above me and I can see the suns rays entering the cell. _The rise of another day_...

As the sun continued to rise in the sky, its rays eventually hit Utau in the face. Her face went from peaceful to disturbed by the light. She took a deep breath as she woke up and then let her eyes fluttered open. She squinted her eyes against the light and then sat up, rubbing her eyes.

"Stupid light," she said under her breath and then yawned. She looked around and then her head dropped in disappointment. "Man. We're still here." She turned to me, "Morning Amu."

"Morning, Utau."

"Morning, Nagihiko." She realized that he was still asleep when he didnt respond. She glared at him and then kicked his leg which woke him up in a shock. She smiled innocently at him, "Morning Nagihiko."

"Damn, woman. What was that for?" he said, rubbing his neck.

"To wake you up, thats what."

I giggled at them but when they looked at me theyr frowned.

"Amu-chan, did you sleep at all?"

I averted my eyes to the ground and started picking at the hay, "Not really."

"You should go to sleep. We'll stay up and make sure you do."

"But-"

"No buts."

"Fine."

I lied down on the hay and tried falling asleep. Utau sat by my head and stroked my hair and sang to me.

**(This is Utau's Shugo Chara song Akane-iro no Sora. Just so you guys know)**

_Natsukashii michi hitori tadotteku  
Osanai ano hi te wo tsunaide  
Nani mo shiranai mujaki na egao wa  
Kokoro no sumi wo akaruku suru_

_Awai enogu omoi de iro no  
Uh toki wo kasane egaiteru_

_Akai chiisana kutsu ooki na senaka oikaketeita  
Akane iro no sora ga futari no kage tsutsundeiku_

I could hear her still singing even as my eyes fell and I drifted into the black abssy of sleep.

* * *

I don't know how long I was asleep but when I woke up Utau and Nagihiko had the rest of the hay in the pile and they were using it to entertain themselves. I looked up at the window and tried figuring out what time it was. _Hm...I say early in the afternoon_

I sat up and they stopped messing with the hay and turned to me.

"Afternoon, sleep head," Utau smiled.

"Sleep well?"

"Yeah. Thanks."

I crawled over to them and join them in whatever it was they were doing until we heard a door open from outside the cell.

"What is it?" said a deep voice that I recognized as the guard that dragged me away.

"We've been given orders to bring up the prisoners to their majesties."

"That voice," Utau whispered.

"Really? But isn't the princess's wedding starting soon?"

"Wedding!" Nagihiko jumped but we grabbed him and covered his mouth, keeping him quiet.

"Yes, well, their majesties want to punish them before the wedding." _Wait, isn't that..._

"Hm. Alright. Here are the keys."

We listened as the man give his keys and even walk away. Then, the lock turned and there stood two guards. They lifted their masks up and I was completely overwhelmed with shock. Ikuto stood there smirking whith Kukai standing next to him twirling the keys in his hand.

"Happy to see us?" Kukai grinned.

"Oh, thank god!" Utau attacked Kukai with a hug, "I thought I was gonna die of boredom!"

She pulled away and started looking out the door while Kukai stood there, red in the face.

Ikuto walked over to me and helped me up. "I'm sorry I didn't do anything. I didn't understand what was going on," he shook his head, his eyes full of guilt.

"Then why are you here?"

"There's something about you that makes me want to be near you."

I felt my face turn hot. I looked away, embarrased until Nagihiko spoke, "I hate to interrupt but WHAT THE HELL DID THAT MAN MEAN BY 'THE PRINCESS'S WEDDING'!"

Nagihiko looked scared and angry at the same time as he gripped Ikuto's arm for an answer.

"Apparently, the King and Queen arranged for the princess to marry this afternoon...to Tadase."

It was like time stopped. Utau stood next to Kukai in shock while Nagihiko backed up and fell on the bench. His eyes were wide and you can hear how he was having trouble breathing.

"Nagihiko..."

"They're making her marry...Tadase? Have her parents gone crazy!"

"Nagihiko, calm down."

"We don't have much time," Kukai shook his head, "We found about the wedding on the way down here. She should be walking down the aisle any minute now."

"Then what are we waiting for? We have a wedding to crash!"

Utau grabbed Kukai's hand and ran out of the cell with Nagihiko running after them. I stepped to go after them too but Ikuto pulled me back and I crashed into his chest.

"I-Ikuto?"

"I need to know that you forgive me for not doing anything."

I tightened my grip his hand and smiled up at him, "Of course I forgive you."

He smiled at me and then pulled into a run after the others. We ran up stairs and hid behind corners so we wouldn't get caught. We even had them pretend they were really taking us to the King and Queen.

The palace was busy today. It seems that there really is a wedding. We were passing a window when we heard the wedding march playing below. We stopped and looked out to see the whole ceremony. Tadase was standing by the priest and the guests present stood up as Rima stood at the end of the aisle. She wore an old wedding dress and was holding a bouquet in her hands. Even from here, you can see how miserable she looked.

"It'll take us forever to get down there."

Rima started walking down the aisle when something in Nagihiko snapped.

"Rima!"

Everyone looked up at us, including Rima. When she looked up, her face lite up.

"Minna!"

"Guards! Arrest them!" The king ordered Ikuto and Kukai but they just took off their helmets and waved them in the air.

Nagihiko jumped onto the window sill and jumped out the window.

"Nagihiko!"

"Nagi!"

Has he gone mad!

* * *

**Sorry that this was short and boring. -_- I couldn't think of anything. But I promise that the next chapter will be better.**

**R&R plz**


	12. Wedding Plans

****

**This chapter, we're starting at the beginning of the same day with Rima's POV. Okay? Okay**

**I do not own Shugo Chara.**

* * *

I woke up to my mother's voice. She was gently shaking me. When I turned over to lay on my back, she gave a sigh of relif, placing her hand on her chest.

"Thank goodness."

"What happened?" I asked, sitting up but then cringing at the throbbing pain coming from my head.

"You fainted. You've been unconcious all night."

"I fainted..?"

"Yes."

Then I remembered why I fainted. I jumped off the bed and backed away from my mother, shaking my head. "No...No! I will _not_ marry that bastard!"

"Rima! A princess never uses that sort of language! Where did you hear those awful words?" she frowned at me but then her express turned into one of surprise and anger. "It was that Fujisaki boy."

"Fujisaki boy? What happened to calling him Nagihiko! You loved having him around!"

"He was playing us, Rima." She took a step towards me, her hand outstretched to try and comfort me but I took a step back and looked away. "Sweety, he had this planned out for a long time. He played nice with us to get to you, to us. So he can kidnap you get what he wanted. Do you not understand the situation you were just in?"

"Do you think I'm stupid?" I hissed at her. "Of course I knew what I was in. I was in a situation where I got _switched_ with a girl who looked like me. Nagihiko didnt want her to get caught and sent to prision so he disguised her as me, just like her friend disguised me as her."

"Rima, that's enough."

"But that son-of-a-bitch, Tadase, found out while Nagihiko was out _looking_ for me and took Amu. And because my _dear sweet loving _parents dont listen to a word I say-"

"Rima!"

"Two wonderful woman and the man_ I love_ is in a cell, waiting for the punishment of their crime of one that _Does. Not. Exist! _I know perfectly well just what situation I was in!"

Mother stood there, her face made of stone, as I tried to catch my breath. And I wasn't even satisfied. I still had anger bubbling inside me. I had sooo much more to say. But I waited for her.

"You are marrying Tadase...And that's final."

She turned and calmly walked to the doors, walking out like I never said anything at all.

* * *

While I slept, it turns out, wedding plans were already being made. Nobles across the land were making themselves comfortable in the palace. I even heard that the King and Queen of Hearts and Diamonds are even attending. Caters were running around in the kitchen. Decorators were rushing to get everything set in the garden. As for me...I was forced into a dress fitting.

As the taylors circled me to fix the dreaded wedding dress, I stared at myself in the mirror. The dress was indead beautiful as it hugged my torso with a delecate lace and a veil clipped to my hair. I looked like a true bride...But all I wanted too do was break that damn mirror and rip this dress off. But instead, I hid tears behind a stone face.

I looked out the window and tried reading the sun. _Early afternoon_... I closed my eyes and begged the heavens that Ikuto and Kukai were smart enough to have started the plan by now.

_Flashback_

_"What are we going to do now?"_

_"Work on a plan to get the three of them out of prision."_

_We sat on my bed and descussed different plans on how to get them out. Then we finally got one that has a 95% chance of working._

_"Kukai and I will disguise ourselves as guards and get them out of prision. Simple and easy."_

_"And I'll keep my parents busy if anything to keep them from bringing them up for judgement."_

_"Then it's settled._

_"Alright. So we'll start the plan tomorrow when everyone things we're gone."_

_"Okay."_

_End of Flashback_

I really hope it's as simple and easy as Ikuto says.

Soon, the dress was finished and everyone left me alone. They were patting me on the shoulder thinking I was crying tears of joy because I couldn't take staring at myself for so long in this dress. I couldn't even find a pause to tell them I'm not happy.

I sat in my room, finally caughting my breath and wiping my tears when there was a knock on my door. I didn't answer and I didn't get up to open it. I didn't care. But I soon did when I realized who it was.

He walked in dressed in a white tux and one of his innocent smiles on, "My, you look beautiful."

I glared at him, my eyes prickling with tears again, "Stay away from me."

He stopped but then chuckled, "I see, 'You can't see the bride in her wedding dress'. I didn't know you were like that Rima-tan."

"Never call me that and I'm already going through bad lucky. As if I care if you see me in this dress."

I looked away from him but I could hear his footsteps getting closer to me. He stood infront of me and forced me to look at him. "Listen up. I'm not thrilled about marrying someone like you either. But I'm going through with this because all I want in the end of all of this, if your father's crown. No one will believe you. Your parents believe _me_ more than they believe _you_. You can't win."

"This was your plan from the start."

"Of course silly, Rima. And you knew this from the beginning. You and that school boy." I slapped his hand away and he chuckled, "I'll see you down the aisle."

Once he left, I looked up but my eyes only met the mirror again. And something in me just went crazy. I grabbed the closest thing next to me and threw it at the mirror, causing it to shatter into many large pieces along with bride and groom figure that was a wedding present.

* * *

The wedding march started playing as I stood at the end of the aisle in the garden and everyone stood up to watch me walk down up to Tadase. As I was walking down, I heard Nagihiko's voice again calling me. After I broke the mirror, I couldn't get his voice out of my head but this time, it really was him.

"Rima!"

I looked up to where his voice came from and saw everyone at the window of the third floor.

"Minna!" Seeing them out of the cell, I felt so light.

"Guards! Arrest them!" my father ordered to the 'guards' at the window but I only laughed with Ikuto and Kukai took off their helmets and waved them in the air.

Then, my heart wanted to leap out my chest when I saw Nagihiko jump onto the window sill and jump.

"Nagihiko!"

"Nagi!"

He crossed his arms, protecting his face and body as he fell through the tree branches. I dropped the bouquet in my hand and ran over. While I made my way over to him, I heard Amu and Utau scream. When I looked up, I saw Kukai and Ikuto had picked them up and jumped out of the window too.

"Are you guys crazy!"

They all fell on the ground together but they looked fine. Nagihiko was sitting up, rubbing his head but I tackled him back to the ground with a hug. I wrapped my arms around him and buried my face in his shirt. His arms snaked around my waist as he hugged me back.

He sat us up, me sitting on his lap. I felt so happy to see him again that I smiled up at him. But then I hit him in the back of the head.

"What the hell was that for!"

"For jumping out of that window! You almost gave me a heartattack!"

He opened his mouth to argue with me but closed it again and smiled, shaking his head, "I'm sorry.

"Guards! Guards!" I heard my father's voice. We looked back and saw guards running towards us.

"Ikuto!"

Ikuto had let Amu go and walked up to the rampaging guards and held his hand out for them to stop.

"Stop." And at his command, they did. Then, he turned to my parents who were standing with Tadase with all the guests crowding behind them. "I call for judgment on Amu Hinamori, Nagihiko Fujisaki, and Utau Hoshina."

* * *

**Dun Dun Duuun! lol Hope you liked it =D**

**R&R plz**


	13. Judgement Time

****

**Sorry it took so long but I'm back =D**

**Let's go back to where we left off. The next few chapters are probably gonna be in Narrative POV.**

**I don't own Shugo Chara.**

* * *

"I call for judgment on Amu Hinamori, Nagihiko Fujisaki, and Utau Hoshina."

"Has he lost his mind?" Utau asked Kukai.

Ikuto wasn't fazed by Utau's statement. He stood his ground and waited for the Mashiro's to answer.

"Judgement granted."

All the guests were talking amongst themselves about the sudden call of judgement. They came for a wedding but they were very interested by the turn of events. They circled around the King, Queen, Tadase and Ikuto while guards came to hold Nagihiko, Amu, and Utau in place. They were about to try and fight them off but Rima told them to calm down. She and Kukai stood close to them and waited for the trail to beginning.

The King turned to the three camptives, "Yesterday afternoon, it was revealed that this woman, Hinamori Amu, was desguised as my own daughter. Her home-school teacher, Fujisaki Nagihiko, was an acomplice. He took my daughter out of the palace walls when it was clear that she was never to leave the walls after her last kidnapping." Nagihiko hid his eyes behind his bangs feeling guilty and ashamed. "And, Hoshina Utau, held my daughter captive while Hinamori tried to seduce the prince of Spades."

"Amu's too nice to seduce anyone," Utau said under her breath causing Kukai to stifle a chuckle and recieving a kick from the pinkette.

"The punishment for their crime is...death."

Amu and Utau shuttered at the word while Nagihiko shook his head. He knew that was the punishment. Ikuto narrowed his eyes at the King and Queen and then saw Tadase smirking. He glared at the blond man and then remembered something.

"Your majesty, I have a witness."

"A witness?"

"A witness to what, sir?" Tadase stepped in.

"To the fact that Rima-hime was _not_ kidnapped."

"I don't know where you're going with this but I will not go against the rules of the land. Bring forth your witness."

Ikuto turned around, "Souma Kukai."

Kukai stood up straighter and wondered what this was all about, "Yes, Ikuto?"

"The night that I went on my date with who I thought was Rima-hime, where did we go afterwords?"

"Well, we went out, deep into town and went to a dinner."

"And while we were there, who did we meet?"

"We met Hoshina Utau and Hinamori Amu."

"Or so they said she was."

"Yes."

"And did 'Hinamori Amu' look like she was in need of help? As if she was being captive?"

"No. She was very calm and I remember that she was even laughing with Hoshina Utau."

"Your majesty this is absurd!" Tadase cut in. "Souma-san is obviously a good friend of the prince. They could've made all of this up."

The King looked between Ikuto and Tadase, considering what they were saying but his gaze settled on Ikuto. "My advisor is right. How do I know any of what you've said is true?"

"Alright. If you don't believe me, then maybe you'll believe your own daughter."

Ikuto stood there while everyone watched as Rima walked up next to him.

"Our daughter has been through another traumatic situation, and you expect her to testify?" the Queen said.

"It wasn't traumatic, Mother. And I_ will_ testify for my friends."

"Rima."

"For years, you haven't listened to a word I've ever said. Now, you have too." Rima stopped and looked back at Nagihiko. He smiled encourgely at her and she smiled back. She looked back at her parents and put on her poker face. "Nagihiko _did_ take me out of the walls of palace but I knew he was. And I agreed to go with him."

"We told you not to ever-!"

Rima held her hand up to silence her parents and they did. "I was afraid we'd get caught but I went anyways and I enjoyed myself. He showed me things that I haven't seen in a long time. I got hungry and he went to get us something to eat. He told me to stay put but I heard someone singing and I went to find out who. That's when I met Amu. She was the one singing. We started talking and started wandering around town until we were pulled away by the wrong people. Nagihiko accidently took Amu. And Utau accidently took me."

"But how do two girls that didn't look anything alike get switched?" Tadased asked.

Rima resisted the erge to snarl at him and calmly answered, "We wore the same cloaks and we had our hoods up. They didn't know until we took our hoods off. Utau gave me a wig to look like Amu and Nagihiko gave Amu a wig to look like me. Utau gave me a place to stay and comforted me with words until Nagihiko came to town to find me. He found me at the dinner Ikuto and Kukai were at."

"Then why didn't they see him?"

"They left before he walked up to us. Then Nagihiko took both me and Utau to his house in town so that when the sun rised, we'd go up to the palace and switch back with Amu."

Tadase stood infront of the King and Queen, "Your majesties, we have to take into consideration that those three are making her tell this story to clear their names."

"Will you cut the crap already!" Everyone turned to the source of the outburst. Nagihiko.

"You will be silenced!" the King ordered him.

"Forgive me your majesty but I will not. You have to know that Tadase is not the man you think he is. He's the traitor. He's lied to you for years now!"

"Where are you going with this, nagihiko?" Amu whispered.

"His majesty ordered you to be silent!"

"Quiet, Tadase!" the king barked and then turned to Nagihiko. "Go on."

"Have you ever noticed how Rima-chan listened to Tadase for so many years after her kidnapping?" The King and Queen glanced at each other, knowing it was true. "It's because he's threatened her. He was one of the kidnappers."

"Your majesty!"

"He organized the whole thing and threatened to kill Rima and me if we even spoke a word. I learned about this when I over heard him with Rima after the death sentence of the other kidnappers. Rima-chan listened to Tadase afraid that he'll kill her. I wanted to tell you the minute I found out but Rima-chan begged me not too. If there's any criminals here, its the man standing by your side."

The King turned to Tadase who was becoming fustrated. "Is this true?"

"Of course not. I've been with this family for just as long as Fujisaki has. Rima-hime is like a sister to me."

"Stop lying!" Rima shouted. "You're only after my father's crown. That's the only reason you agreed to marry me today."

Everything was quiet as the King thought of his desision. His eyes fell on everyone's faces until it fell on his daughter. Her eyes were full of anger as she stared at Tadase.

"I've made my decision... Guards, arrest Hotori Tadase."

"What?" he gasped.

"For the crime of a past kidnapping, and an act of treason, you will be put to death just like the men you worked with to kidnap my daughter."

The guards that were holding Amu, Utau, and Nagihiko let them go while new guards grabbed Tadase and dragged him away. Rima and Ikuto let out a held breath and then glanced at each other.

"You did good, for a princess," Ikuto smirked at Rima playfully.

"You weren't too bad yourself. Thanks, Ikuto."

They turned around where the three were rubbing their wrists from the guards holding them so tightly. Rima ran up to Nagihiko and tackled him with a hug. He caught her and spun her around in the air before putting her down and hugging her tightly. Amu walked up to Ikuto and smiled at him but he pulled her into his arms. Her eyes were wide but then she relaxed into his arms, wrapping her own around his lean body. Utau and Kukai watched the four of them and smiled but then awkwardly glanced at each other. They turned away blushing but still couldn't help smiling.

The King and Queen walked up to Rima and Nagihiko causing them to part. Rima avoided their gaze as she held onto Nagihiko's hand for comfort.

"Rima...We wanted to ask for your forgivness."

"What?"

"Your father and I realize now that we've been cruel to you. We didn't listen to you when we needed to. And we're sorry."

"And we're sorry about inprisoning your," the King looked at Nagihiko's and Rima's hands, "Friends."

"Apology accepted your majesty," Nagihiko bowed.

Ikuto, Amu, Utau, and Kukai walked up to the four of them. The King and Queen asked for forgiveness again and it was accepted. Then they looked at everyone around them. "What are we going to do with everyone?"

"Send them home, nothing to see anymore," Ikuto waved his hand and put on a bored face making Amu giggle.

"I suppose we should."

It some time before everyone had finaly left. Many had to wait for a carriage so Rima, Ikuto, and the King and Queen had to entertain them in the thrown room while the others waited for them. They were in the kitchen just sitting around bored. The chefs had left for the night already and Rima and Ikuto still weren't done with the guests.

"When are they going to finish!" Amu snapped.

"Who finish what?"

They turned towards the doors to see the two people they were waiting for.

"It's about time. What took you so long?" Utau asked.

"There was something very important I had to talk about with my parents," Rima blushed but kept a straight face on.

"I had to talk to my parents as well."

"What about?" Kukai asked.

"You'll see someday," they said together.

* * *

**I did my best with the trail-thingy. I feel like I did an okay job. And sorry if its short.**

**R&R plz**


	14. An Offer Made By The Queen

****

**I'm back! jk I never left but I'm sorry I took so long to update. I had two reports to do for my honors english class, my friend and my birthday, and school starts tomorrow. So I was really busy. But hey, I updated.**

**So i'm glad you all liked the last chapter. And I'd like to say, to those who were worrying, this is not the last chapter! XD yay!**

**This chapter =) it's going to be in the Narrative pov like I mentioned in the last chapter.**

**I don't own Shugo Chara.**

* * *

It's been a week since the judgement trial. The King and Queen had sentenced Tadase to death as his punishment. But after everyone had left the palace, and Rima and Ikuto were still with them, they had talked them into not killing him. The king and queen were shocked by their decision but they listened to why. Rima knew that Tadase diserved to be punished for all he's done to her and she wanted nothing more to see him die. But something else in her knew she couldn't let that happen to him. It rest on her concious. So she talked her parents into making him go to another land where he'll do community service there. And they agreed with the help of Ikuto.

Over the pass week, Tadase was moved to the land of Hearts where the King and Queen agreed to let him stay and do community service. Not only that, Ikuto called his parents and asked to stay longer in Clovers. He and Kukai wanted to stay longer to be with Amu and Utau. Yes, Kukai and Utau had become a thing the day after judgement. News about how the princess of Clovers and the prince of Spades had fallen for simple village people. Things were a little quieter for Kukai and Utau.

Rima, Ikuto, and Kukai made a stunning appearance in town at Yamabkuki's dress store. At first, Saaya was very excited about their appearance in her store until they told her why they were there.

"Hinamori Amu and Hoshina Utau will no longer be working for you," Kukai said.

They explained to her how she will have to look for new works and since Rima will one day become Queen, she practiced by setting new labor laws.

When Amu and Utau found out that they no longer work for Saaya, they called to celebrate. Servents came with wine for the six of them to celebrate their 'freedom'. It was entertain for them all. Even when they woke up in the morning.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Utau shot up in bed at the sound of the scream. Her head was throbbing but she tried to ignore it.

"What the hell was that?" Kukai had woken up grogly at the scream.

"It sounded like Amu." She got out of bed and grabbed a robe and ran out of the room with Kukai. As they ran down the long hall to the room next door, they saw Nagihiko and Rima running to the room too. Nagihiko was shirtless because Rima was wearing it along with her silk robe. The only thing that came to mind when she saw them was _Her parents are going to freak_. She snickered to herself but turned back to the matter at hand. They busted into Ikuto's room and found Ikuto laughing on the bed and Amu sitting up in bed, her face stuck from shock.

"What's wrong, Amu-chan?" Nagihiko asked, rubbing his eyes.

Amu's face turned red but no one knew why. _Well, beside Ikuto, there are two other hot shirtless guys and Amu's easily flustered. That might be it, _Rima thought but I she threw away those thoughts when Amu held up her left hand. They couldn't see what it was until the light caught it and made it shine.

"Kya!"

Rima and Utau jumped up in excitement and then tackled Amu onto the bed with hugs. The guys watched happily from the sidelines as the girls squealed over the ring and then started making suggestions for the wedding.

Ikuto looked at the guys and nodded his head at the doors. "Hey, we're going to leave you three alone. If you need us, we'll be in the drawing room."

Nagihiko and Kukai left to go get dressed and Ikuto quickly threw on some clothes and then walked out to meet the others. While the girls stayed in the room talking.

"He proposed!" Rima giggled.

"You're so lucky Amu."

"Of all times, he proposes while I'm drunk!" Amu fell back on the bed but still admiring the ring.

"Hey, he was drunk too."

Amu suddenly got quiet and Rima and Utau stared a look before asking her what's wrong. "But we can't marry. He's a prince and I'm just...a commoner. There are laws."

Utau turned to Rima for help, not really knowing what to say.

"That's true. There are laws. The royal families must marry someone with royal blood or someone in the noble status." Utau face-palmed herself by how straightforward Rima said that. "But remember when Ikuto and I took some time talking to our parents the night of my almost 'wedding'?"

"Yeah."

"Well, we were talking to our parents about renouncing that law."

"No way."

Rima smiled and nodded. "We had this big debate about it along with the King and Queen of Spades. Amu, Ikuto proposed to you because he _can_ marry you. It's legal now."

"And you can marry Nagihiko!" Utau shouted, laughing.

"Utau! Shut up."

"Oh, quite the act, Rima," Amu laughed, "Everyone knows about you especially now. Look at what your wearing. His shirt I see."

"Uresai!"

* * *

After getting all of that out of their systems, the girls got dressed and then went down to the drawing room where the guys were talking. Well, they thought they were talking. They found Nagihiko and Kukai on the ground wrestling with Ikuto as ref. The girls could only stand there staring at the them until they started laughing and then eventually started cheering. In the end, it was a tie.

So now, the six of them sat in the drawing room talking.

"You know," Rima started, "This has been bothering me for awhile."

"What has?" Nagihiko asked.

"Well, when I first met Amu, she was singing and told me that it was Utau that taught her. And Utau said that she wanted to be a singer."

"What's your point?" Utau asked boredly, leaning against Kukai.

"Sing for us."

"Nani!"

"Don't 'nani' me."

"Rima's right, Utau. You should sing. When was the last time you sang?"

"Uh...Hmm...There was-No...Okay, fine. I'll sing. But if any of you laugh, you'll lose your teeth for sure."

"We wont."

Utau stood up infront of all of them, feeling a little embarrased by their stares. But she toughened up and took in a deep breath to calm herself.

_The two of us come together  
And gaze upon the night sky, falling with snow  
So tenfer, the warmth  
Between our joined hands_

_Gone into the old-blue between the clouds  
Would be that promise previously thought unbreakable till the end_

_Just to be with you only that would be enough for me  
I'd never realised inside my suddenly-growing dreams for the immediate future_

_No matter what time, or what place  
I'll hold onto you as tightly as I can  
Even if this passion shall overwhelm all of my daily life  
I believe that this feeling towards you  
This will have no end  
I only have eyes for you alone_

_The words we exchange, the moments we spend together, surely they'll keep changing shape  
What melted on my white cheek is a teardrop from the moon_

_"No don't go yet, just a little long," I say, all the time  
"I'll see him again right? Of course..." I'd ask myself, each time_

_I suddenly begin to hurry  
(But) nothing can stop the two of us from reaching different destinations  
This silence is breaking me apart more than I ever imagined  
If I am able to make just one wish  
I want to tell you that "I'm sorry"_

_This will never once true if I keep it inside  
So I need to say it out, i need to make a move  
The still-kept secret between the two of us  
Will that be sadly forgotten?  
So...Please come here right now, quick..._

_Just to be with you only that would be enough for me  
The next time we meet, would the two of us smile together a lot more?_

_No matter what time, or what place  
I'll hold onto you as tightly as I can  
Until I melt to a flame stronger than passion itself  
I believe that this feeling towards you  
It will have no end  
I only have eyes for you alone_

Amu started the clapping and then the others did too. Utau had an amazing, pure voice that she wanted to show off to everyone.

"That was amazing, Utau."

She blushed at the compliment from Kukai and then went to sit back down but stopped when there was a knock. They turned around to see the Queen smiling at them.

"Mother."

"Hello. Pardon if I interrupted something."

"Of course not, your majesty," Kukai shook his head.

The Queen turned her gaze to Utau, "Dear, can I have a word with you?"

"Uh, okay."

* * *

The others got tired of waiting for Utau. The sun was setting and she still wasn't back. It made them curious as to what they were talking about. But instead of wondering, they went out to the garden. Rima and Nagihiko were taking a walk around. Ikuto was chasing Amu through the maze and Kukai could hear their laughter from the gazebo. He sat there staring up at the sky that was changing from a bright orange to a midnight blue. He sighed as he remembered the little box in his coat pocket that he was hoping to bring out today but he wasn't so sure if he can make that happen now.

Suddenly, everything turned black as hands covered his eyes. It didn't take long for him to figure out who it was. The person always smelled like violets and their hands were as soft as silk. "Finally done talking to the Queen?"

"Pft, no fair. How'd you know it was me?"

"That's my little secret," he chuckled. He grabbed her wrists and walked her around him and then placed her on his lap. "So what did the Queen want to talk to you about?"

"Well...She heard me singing and offered to make me a singer," she said smiling down at her lap.

"That's great! That's your dream right there! Utau, you're going to be a singer."

Kukai smiled brightly at her but when she looked up at him with a sad smile, his smile faded. He cupped her cheek, "What's wrong?"

"I told the Queen I wasn't sure if I could take her offer."

"What? Utau, you can't let an opprotunity like this get away."

"Even if that means leaving you?"

Kukai was taken back by this. He hadn't thought of that. If Utau were to become a singer, she'd be traveling throughout the land and since he's the ambasador of Spades, he has to stay close to the King and Queen of Spade. But he didn't want to lose Utau.

"Then...how about this." He took out the velvet box from his pocket and opened it. Utau gasped at the ring skimmering inside it. Her heart started to beat against her chest quickly, as Kukai carefully slipped the ring on her finger. "With this, you're bound to come back to me someday."

"But Kukai, I couldn't let you wait for me."

"I'll wait as long as you come back to me. That's all I ask."

Utau smiled brightly and then kissed Kukai passiontly as a responce. "I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

**Yay! Kutau! Finally had to get that chapter out of my system. I hope you all liked it.**

**R&R plz**


	15. A Mother's Regret

****

**I'm sooo sorry for leaving you guys like that! If you've read Life Problems already, you know why. Again, I'm really sorry T^T.**

**So, it's like 6:24 in the morning over here and I'm writing this before going to school. I'm tired as hell! I wanna go back to bed but noooo! Stupid Board. Of Edu. decided it was smart to let the little kids go in later when they're so full of energy and have the older kids go in early in the freakin mornin! And, HOW AGREES THAT STUDENTS IN THE 8TH AND UP SHOULD HAVE A PERIOD FOR A NAP! Review with your opinion ^_^.**

**Back to the story now! This chapter...I've decided to add just a little twist ;) dont worry, you'll enjoy it. Told in the Narrative POV. **

**I do not own Shugo Chara.**

* * *

With all the preparations ready, Utau was waving good-bye to her friends from a carriage that would take her across the lands. Amu had cried the hardest, having known Utau the longest since she started working at the Yamabuki dress shop. She was going to miss her. But Kukai was going to miss her the most. He made sure to give her a long good bye kiss and made sure the ring was safely on her hand.

They were all happy Utau was going to finally fulfill her dream.

After the carriage had disappeared from around the corner, it surprised them all when another carriage came. Ikuto and Rima recognized the detailed carvings of the carriage as one made in the land of Diamonds.

"Rima, are your parents expecting guests?" Ikuto asked.

"I'm not sure. I dont think so."

They all turned to leave and go back into the palace but Nagihiko looked back at the carriage and his eyes widen when he saw a flash of purple but was pulled away by Rima who was pulling at his hand, "Everything okay?"

He gave one last look at the carriage as it turned around the corner to the front of the palace, he nodded, "Yes, just fine."

* * *

Kukai went to into town because he got bored but couldnt be accompanied by Ikuto because he had to take a call from his parents to finish the last details of his marriage to Amu. But Amu went with him instead to keep him company and to see the town again since she hadnt seen it in about a week or so. Nagihiko didn't want to go so instead he stayed in Rima's room, laying on the bed as she took her bath.

Laying there for as long as he did, he drifted off to sleep on Rima's bed. He didn't know how long he slept until he opened his eyes to Rima pulling her hair out from the back of her dress. Apparently he wasn't out for long. He sat up and rubbed his eyes and yawn, catching Rima's attention.

"Oh! I didn't wake you did I?"

"No," he chuckled, "You were as quiet as a mouse."

She giggled lightly and then went back to trying to tie the corset on her own which Nagihiko watched her fumble with the string and her long hair. She gave a fustrated sigh and let her arms fall to her side, "Nagihiko."

"I thought you'd never ask."

She crossed her arms as he stood up and brushed all her hair over her shoulder to show her pale back and smooth shoulders. Nagihiko was strangly tempted but he was still a gentleman and he's fought against temptation over the pass few years. After five minutes, Nagihiko tied the corset and left enough roof for Rima to breath unlike when some of the maids did it. She brushed her hair back over her shoulders and then there was a knock on the door.

"Come in."

The door opened to reveal Katou-chan **(Remember her from the first chapter ;D...Yeah, I totally forgot about her -_-). **"The King and Queen requested your presence, Rima-chan. You too...Fujisaki-sama."

"Fujisaki-sama?" Nagihiko blinked, confused.

"Katou, its only Nagi. Why the sudden formality?"

"You'll see."

Nagihiko and Rima shared a look and then headed out of the room to the thrown room. Rima had no clue why Katou suddenly became formal with Nagihiko like that. But Nagihiko...he had this gut feeling that he knew why. When they reached the thrown room, the King and Queen were sitting in their throwns with a guest, sitting in a chair in front of them. What surprise them was the purple hair that fell over the back of the chair in a long waterfall.

"Ah, Rima, Nagihiko," the Queen noticed them.

The woman looked over her shoulder and both gasped loudly. Rima thought she was staring at Nagihiko _But he's standing right next to me_. Nagihiko on the other hand was just as shocked as the woman in the chair.

"Nagihiko?"

"Nadeshiko?"

"Oh, my god!"

The woman quickly stood up and ran towards Nagihiko who held his arms open for her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and spun her around and then set her down. He held her by the shoulders, and kissed her forehead and looked her over. "Look at you! You're beautiful!"

"And you! You've grown so much. You're so handsome! Well, we look alike so I don't know how well this applies."

They both laughed which sounded practically identical if it werent for the lower octive Nagihiko's laugh was.

"Okay. So uh...WHAT'S GOING ON HERE!"

"Oh! Rima-chan, you have to meet Nadeshiko. She's my twin sister."

"Twin? You have a twin?"

"I feel hurt, Nagi. You never told her you had a sister?"

"Sorry, Nade."

"You're Nagihiko's twin sister? But I thought he lost contact with his family years ago."

"He did. Well, actaully, he didnt really _lose_ contact with us. He was kind of...forced."

"What?"

"Rima, how about you and Nagihiko sit down and listen to Nadeshiko-san. She has a very important story."

Rima nodded at her father and they all sat down to listen. Once everyone was seated, Nadeshiko started.

"Well, you're probably wondering why Nagihiko is here in Clover while I live in Diamonds." Rima nodded. "Then let me tell you a little about our family. The Fujisaki family is very famous for our dances. From a young age, we are trained to dance with grace and beauty. Our mother, when they discovered she was pregnant, everything was arranged for a baby girl. But when the day came, she happened to give birth to both a girl and a boy. They were given a fright because Nagihiko came first." She smiled at Nagihiko and he chuckled. "In our family, when a male is born, they are raised as a girl, to learn the ways of being feminine so they can be as graceful and beautiful as one. And in which, Nagihiko was raised as my 'twin sister'."

Suddenly, Rima started laughing out loud. Everyone looked at her as she laughed, pointing at Nagihiko, "You use to be a girl!"

"Rima-chan!" Nagihiko whined.

"Alright! Alright, I'm sorry. It was just to funny. You may continue Nadeshiko."

"Uh...Okay. Anyways, it happened the day after our birthday. Our mother walked into our room to see if we were enjoying our birthday gifts...Nagihiko wasn't. He didn't like to be a girl and all his feelings were let out that day. And it was that day that our mother disowned him."

"Disowned?"

"Yes. Our family didn't take disobedience well. Our family was incredibly strict about our traditions. So, Nagihiko was sent her to Clovers to live on his own. Mother sent him to live at the school in town."

"And that's how he became a school boy..."

"Yes."

Rima looked at Nagihiko, "Why didn't you tell me any of this?"

He shook his head, "I'm sorry, Rima-chan, but I didn't find reason too. Even if I am a noble by blood, I've lost my title. I can't marry you without causing problems among the council."

"But that's why I'm here, Nagi."

"What?"

"Nagi, mother is very ill and weak. She's come to that age where she can't do anything anymore. But there's something she wants to do before she passes. She regrets disowning you, Nagi. She regerts it so very much. Sometimes, I would catch her crying at night or looking at our baby pictures. She told me this and ever since, I've been trying to find you but I didn't know if you were still in Clovers or not. But then news got out about Rima-hime and Ikuto-oji falling in love, I heard you're name among the news and came myself to find out if it really was you.

"Nagi, mother wants to restore your noble title and welcome you back to the family."

* * *

**Ha! I told you there will be a twist! XD I just had to do this =3 Sorry Nagihiko is taking so long to propose ); but its all in due time. I hope you guys liked it.**

**R&R plz**


	16. A Decision Must Be Made

********

****

**School's a b**** -_- thats my excuse. I'm sorry.**

**Moving on! I'm glad you all liked the twist in the last chapter. ^^**

**I dont own Shugo Chara.**

* * *

"So, what do you say, Nagihiko?"

Everyone looked at Nagihiko, waiting for his answer.

"I dont know, Nade. Its been thirteen years and if I go back, the family inheritance will go to me. I dont know what to do. And I'm not going back to cross dressing."

"But you'll get your title back as a noble. Don't you want to marry Rima-hime?"

His cheeks turned pink and he looked at Rima who was also blushing and nodded, "Yes, very much."

The doors to the thrown room opened and Ikuto walked in going over some papers, "Your majesties, I have some papers that-Oh." His eyes settled on Nadeshiko and then at Nagihiko and then back. "Uh...Why are there two purple-heads?"

"Ikuto, this is Nagihiko's twin sister, Nadeshiko," Rima said.

"Ooooh, well, I'm going to go and come back later."

"Rima, why don't you go with him and let these two talk things out?"

"Alright, Father."

Rima got up and looked at Nagihiko. He smiled at her and nodded for her to go. She bowed her head at Nadeshiko and then walked out of the room with Ikuto.

"What was all that? I didn't know Nagihiko had a twin. Let alone a family," Ikuto asked as they walked into the parlor.

"Who doesnt have a family?"

They looked up to see Amu and Kukai.

"Nagihiko's twin sister came from the Land of Diamonds."

"EHHH! NAGI (NAGIHIKO) HAS A TWIN!"

They sat down and Rima explained to the three of them what Nadeshiko explained to her.

"So Nagihiko's a noble, thats not a problem," Amu smiled.

Ikuto shook his head, "Its not that simple Amu. Nagihiko seems to be the heir to the Fujisaki fortune. I remember reading about them. They're a very wealthy family that can rank equal to the King and Queen of Diamonds."

"Seriously?" Rima asked, shocked.

"I remember hearing about them," Kukai jumped in, "If he takes back his rightful title, Nagihiko takes over the whole family and inheritance."

"But he said he didn't want to take the inheritance."

"That's understandable. To take over a family, the heir's parents would teach him or her how to work the family. If Nagihiko has been disowned for thirteen years, he won't have a clue. Not to mention, he'll have to dress like a girl," Ikuto explained as he tried to surpress a laugh.

"It's not funny, Ikuto," Amu jabbed him in the ribs with her elbow.

"I know. I'm sorry."

"So what is he going to do?" Kukai asked.

Rima shook her head, her golden locks swaying, "I dont know."

~Time Skip~

Dinner came and went and Nagihiko was still talking to Nadeshiko. Rima was starting to get worried and Amu had run out of ideas to distract her (although they weren't distracting her in the first place).

When it came to marriage, it really depended on the man's title: Peasant, Noble, or Prince. Utau has no problem marrying Kukai because on his high title as an ambasador and she being a peasant but soon to be singer. Amu isn't much of a problem either because Ikuto is a prince and he can easily presuade the council in his country into letting him marry a peasant woman. But Rima...it was different. _She_ was the one with the royal title. Nagihiko has a Noble title that was taken from him at a young age by being disowned by his mother. She understood why he hasn't proposed to her yet. It's because it'll cause a lot of trouble with the council of Clovers. But if he took back his title as a Noble, it'll make things easier for the both of them but there's Nagihiko's feelings to think about.

"Oof!" Looking up, Rima realized that she had just walked into someone. The person held her steady from falling over and then Rima was looking up into golden honey eyes that were very similar to her brothers.

"Oh! I'm sorry, Rima-hime."

"It's alright, Nadeshiko-san. It was my fault. My mind was somewhere else."

"Oh? That means that something's troubling you."

"...Well, yes...It pretains to your brother, especially now that you two are done talking."

"Hm...I see. And I assume you'd like me to tell you what we've decided on. Correct, Hime?" Rima blushed under Nadeshiko's bright smile that was even stronger than her brother's and Rima always thought that no one could beat his smile. Still, she nodded. Nadeshiko's smile turned into a kind, sisterly smile that comforted Rima tremendously, "Nagi went looking for you. I suspect that he's waiting for you in your room. I think it's best if he explains it to you."

"Oh...Alright."

"Then, I'll see myself to my room. Good night, Rima-hime."

"Good night."

Rima watched Nadeshiko as she walked around her and down the hall. When she reached the corner, she stopped and looked at Rima and giving her a quick wink and then walked away. Rima's lips curled up into a smile and she walked towards her room. When she walked in she was suddenly tackled into a hug and spun around the room. It startled her at first but when she saw nagihiko's face she started hitting him.

"N-Nagihiko! Put me down!"

Chuckling, he put her down and then took her by the shoulders and kissed her. Just as she was about to fully melt into the kiss, he pulled away and held both her hands in his.

"It's amazing, Rima! Nadeshiko and I talked it through completely! I'll take my title back but Nadeshiko will take the inheritance instead. I can pass it to her. She knows what she has to do for the family and she's willing to take charge. And for me, oh Rima. There's only one thing in this world that can make me happier than I am right this moment. Marry me, Rima."

Rima stared at nagihiko still in shock and with everything he just said slowly sinking into her mind. When her mind could finally process what he was saying, her smile grew larger and she quickly wrapped her arms around him, "Yes! Yes! A hundred times yes!"

* * *

**Yeah, it was a little sappy but hey, its Rimahiko. You cant help but make it sappy ;) lol**

**I hope you liked it. Sorry if its a little short.**

**R&R plz**


	17. One's Left but Not Leaving

****

I know a lot of you are sad that this is the last chapter :(...But guess what! It's not XD

Yup, there will be another chapter this. I'm gonna try and finish with 20 chapters ;) so you have three more chapters ahead of you. But because of that, they're most likely going to be short. So play along with me.

Now to reviews:

Riri-chi: I'm sorry to hear about your voice but I hope you get better. I'm glad the chapter before made you happy ^^.

NessiWinsa: I absolutely loved your review! Funny as hell, luv. And as you can see, I'm not leaving you hangin' lmao.

tnygrl-RimaHiko4ever: I apreciate the comment about my writing. =) It meant alot to me. I will continue writing. Dont worry ;D

Now to the story! I dont own Shugo Chara

* * *

It was like the day that Utau left on her journey to the other lands. Except today, they were bidding good byes to two people, Nagihiko being among the two.

After he had proposed and Rima accepted, plans were made for Nagihiko and Nadeshiko to return to the land of Diamonds to settle the family inheritance. In the two days they were preparing, they all had a time to get to know Nadeshiko. They fond her to be like her brother in many ways. But what they found shoking was her temper. It was like she was a completely other person. Even Nagihiko was surprised by her sudden change, not have seeing her temper in the past thirteen years. They all liked her. But Nadeshiko quickly became friends with Amu which made Rima jealous at first. That is until Nadeshiko started treating Rima like a sister. She was a little upset that she couldn't meet Utau but she's heard story.

They stood outside in the gardens, the carriage waiting, as they said good bye. When Nagihiko went to say good bye to Rima, they held each other for a good time as he let his hand glide down her hair repeatingly.

Sighing, her chest raising against Nagihiko's, Rima said, "You better not stay there long."

His chest rumbled with a chuckle, tickling the side of RIma's face. He held her out at arm's length and kissed her until she melted into it. He pulled away and pushed a lock of her hair behind her ear, "If I take long, you can go ahead and be mad at me all you like. I'll just have to find ways to make you happy with me."

She smiled at him and he smiled back before walked towards the carriage where Nadeshiko was already getting in. He helped her up inside and then stepped in after her. He closed the door and then sat back in his seat across from his twin. They both looked out the window as the carriage began to move and waved good bye.

Their carriage turned the corner and the ones remaining at the palace, let their arms fall to their sides.

"Well, there goes another fiancee..." Rima sighed.

Kukai turned to Ikuto and Amu casually. They stared at him confused, waiting for him to say something. "Amu, leave. So that we'd all be even."

"Ha! You're not funny," Iktuo said seriously, pulling Amu into his arms, protectivly.

* * *

**I told you they're going to be short =/**

**But look forward to the next chapter, kay? ^^**

**R&R plz**


	18. Mother's Intuition

****

They unblocked this site from the school computer =D Super happy. So let me start by apologizing for how short the last chapter was. I know it disappointed you all but I dont like odd numbers ^^"""" But i'm going to try and make this chapter long.

I don't own Shugo Chara.

* * *

It's been three days since Nagihiko's leave and five days since Utau's. Ikuto, Rima, Amu, and Kukai suddenly became busy with duties since Nagihiko's leave. But today, was surprisingly quiet.

Rima and Amu were sitting out in the garden picking flowers for the dinning room vase. The Queen had asked the maids to do this but Rima decided to take the job off their hands and soon Amu showed up to help her. The palace's garden held some of the most rarest flowers there are, along with the land's representing flower.

"Why aren't you with Ikuto?" Rima had asked while picking a yellow tulip from its bed.

"He was talking with his parents again. He said there are only a few more papers to be done before we can offically get married."

Rima noticed the light blush on Amu's cheeks as she spoke of marrying Ikuto. _She always blushes when it comes to Ikuto_, Rima thought as she smiled at her friend. But then something in her mind clicked.

"Amu...You do realize that you're going to be a Queen...Right?" Just as Rima finished her sentence, Amu snapped the stem of a red rose that's petals fell from the sudden jerk, the flower having already aged. She looked over Amu's stif body holding the bare rose stem. "Amu?"

"Oh, my god! I'm going to be Queen! What am I going to do! What am i going to do!" Amu shouted francticly, tears starting to well up in her eyes.

_I see she's thought of this through -_-_. Rima sighed and walked up to Amu and placed a hand on her arm, "Calm down, Amu. If you'd like, I could teach you what I know."

The tears dissappeared and were replaced by sparkles in Amu's eyes, "Really, Rima? Thank you!"

They smiled at each other before they heard the sound of hooves running not that far away. They turned in the direction of the gates and then saw two carriages pull up behind the large bush that separated them from the court yard.

"More guests?" Amu asked.

Rima's eyes searched the carriage and recognized the carvings the same way she recognized the carving's on Nadeshiko's carriage. "The Land of Spades?"

* * *

Amu and Rima ran with the baskets of flowers into the palace. Instead of handing the flowers to the maids first, they just went straight into the thrown room. Just from the outside of the large closed doors, they could hear arguing on the other side. As they pressed their ears against the door, they recognized two of the voices to be Ikuto's and Kukai's. There were two other voices shouting but they didn't know who it was.

"And just what are you two young ladies doing, pressed against that door?"

Rima and Amu jumped at the sudden voice behind them but when they turned around, they were extremely surprised.

_She's beautiful, _they both thought.

The woman in front of them had long bleach blonde hair with aluring violet eyes. She wore a simple dress that was the style of Spades. A blue dress that hugged her torso with the sleeves hanging off the shoulders, no bell just the fall of fabric. There was a gold embrodary around her waist, down the middle of her chest, and around the bust. It suited her. She wasn't tall but she wasn't short. And she just gave off this gentle, soothing arura that comfortated Amu and Rima even as they were caught in the act of easedropping.

"You're Rima-hime, correct?" she asked, looking at Rima.

"Uh...yes, Ma'am."

"I see. And you, Miss?" she turned to Amu.

She blushed under the woman's eyes and averted her gave to the floor, "Uh H-Hinamori Amu."

What happened next, left the two baffled. The woman's eyes widen and her smile grew from ear to ear, "Did you say Hinamori Amu?"

"Y-Yes O.O?"

She quickly grabbed Amu's arm and pushed open the double doors. Standing in the middle of the room was Ikuto and Kukai arguing with an orange haired man with glasses with a tall, blond man and a green haired man standing to the side watching. They stopped arguing when the doors opened but Ikuto's and Kukai's face turned into one's of pain when they saw the woman holding onto Amu, smiling like a child.

"Ikuto! Ikuto! Ne, ne, you're marrying her? Oh, she's so cute!" she said, hugging Amu like she was a puppy and then holding her out at arms length to look her over, "Beautiful actually. Oh! I'm gonna love having a daughter-in-law!" she squealed, pulling Amu back into a hug.

"Daughter-in-law!" Rima and Amu shouted (croaked) in surprised.

"You're the Queen of Spades?" Rima stood there with her mouth hanging open, dumbfounded by the Queen's personality.

"You're Ikuto's Mother!" Amu spazed in her arms.

"Ikuto! You never told them about me?" she pouted like a child.

Ikuto pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed, "Sorry, Mother. Yes, this is the woman I want to marry. Hinamori Amu. Amu, Rima, this is my mother, Tsukiyomi Souko."

"Oh, this is going to be fun," Kukai grinned.

"Your Highness, this is preposterious **(I spelled that wrong. I just know it)** Ikuto-kun is royalty," the orange haired man jumped into the conversation, pushing up his glasses. He motioned to Amu in Souko's arms and continued, "And she's...just a...just a mere peasant! It's a disgrace!"

Ikuto bared his teeth at the man and was about to attack him when Souko spoke, "Ikuto, heel!" Quickly, Ikuto responded to his mother's command but glared daggers at the man. "As for you, I will not have you speak ill of Amu, Nikadou-san."

"But your highness-"

"But nothing." Rima and Amu were amazed at how Souko's personality changed from a silly girl, to a proper Queen. "Its enough that we came here to meet Amu-chan because of _your_ petition against my son's marriage to her. But that's all you will get. _I_ am here to see if she is "royality material" as you put it. You, Tsukasa-san, and Kairi-kun are here to observe. Don't make me renounce your possition in the council."

Nikadou was caught. He swallowed hard and then bowed his head a little, "F-forgive me."

"Very well."

Rima couldn't help but admire the Queen even more. She was beautiful, kind, and yet, a powerful woman. Kukai grinned at the Queen. He's known her since he became friends with Ikuto and he knows exactly just how crazy the woman was. Amu watched Souko. The way she stood straight and posed while talking to Nikadou, the control she had over Ikuto, the power in her voice. As for Ikuto, well, he wished his mother hadn't told him too heel so he could've torn Nikadou's head off.

"Now," giddiness took over Souko's voice as she turned back to Amu and hooked her arm through her's, "Let's go talk somewhere else and get to know each other. Were you origanally from here?"

"W-wait! I'll go with you," Ikuto said.

"Oh no you don't," Souko looked over her shoulder at Ikuto and then winked at him before walking out of the room with Amu who looked nervous.

It was quiet in the thrown room until Rima turned to Ikuto with a serious face that she was working hard on keeping, " 'Heel'?"

Kukai burst out laughing after Rima said that and so did she. Ikuto blushed from embarrasment and crossed his arms, "Oh, shut up."

"You see, Ikuto's parents think of him as a cat so, they kind of treat him like one," Kukai said inbetween laughs.

"Oh! That's a riot! XD" Rima laughed.

After being laughed at by his friends, he noticed how how the other three were feeling out of place. "Rima, this is Nikadou Yuu, Tsukasa Amakwa, and Sanjou Kairi."

"Please to meet you," Rima bowed respectfully.

"Kairi, I wanna show the garden. They an amazing set of fencing gears in a shed. Come on," Kukai said excited, pulling Kairi's arm like a child.

"Alright, alright, I'm coming." He turned to Rima and bowed, excusing himself then running after Kukai.

"Those two love fencing," Tsukasa chuckled. "Now, Ikuto-kun, have you been behaving while you were away?"

Ikuto shrunk under Tsukasa's smile and crossed his arms, "Shut up, Tsukasa. I'm not a little kid anymore."

Rima giggled at them, "I'm guessing he was your...nurse?"

"Something like that."

From then on, Rima stayed with Ikuto and Tsukasa, getting to know them while Nikadou brooded in a corner.

* * *

"Like I was saying before I was intterupted, Are you orignally from the Land of Clovers?" Souko asked, giving Amu a gentle smile as they walked down the hall from the thrown room.

"Uh...no."

"No? Then where are you from and how'd you end up here?"

"It's a long story and it's sad. I dont think your highness would like to hear it," Amu said bashfully.

"Nonesence, dear. I have all the time in the world. I want to get to know you. I never thought my son would find a wife."

"Why not? Ikuto's handsome and royalty. Who wouldn't want to marry him? N-Not saying that I'm m-marrying him because of that! D-dont get me wrong!"

Souko laughed and patted Amu's arm, "Relax dear, I understood what you meant. It's not that nobody wants to marry my son...it's that my son didn't want to marry anyone. From the very day he was born, everyone fawned over him. Ikuto was praised for his good looks that he inheirted completely from his father. But because of his handsome appearance, woman only looked at him for that. When Ikuto became of age and was able to start looking for a bride, he'd come back from the girl's country or house angry. It bothered him. He wanted someone to love him for him. Not for his looks or what he has." She pulled her arm out of Amu's and walked over to an open window. She leaned on her crossed arms on the sill and spoke. "When we sent him here to court Rima-hime, my husband and I were starting to worry if he'll ever marry. We've heard stories of Rima-hime turning down all her suitors like Ikuto had. To be honest, we were hoping Rima-hime would be the one. But instead," she looked over her shoulder at Amu, "he writes to us that he's fallen in love with a seamstress." Amu's eyes fell to the floor at the name 'seamstress'. "Oh, I'm sorry if I've offended you," Souko apologized, walking back to Amu and taking her hands in hers, "I didn't mean too. It's just, it was unexpected and I'm still baffled by the whole story of you and Rima-hime being switched in town.

"But that's why I want to know you. I want to understand why my son has finally picked a bride." Souko bent her head alittle to catch Amu's eyes and smiled. Amu found the smile welcoming that she smiled back. "That's better. You're very beautiful when you smile."

"Thank you."

"Your welcome. Well, now that you've heard my story, I think its only fair that you tell me your's."

Amu nodded and they went back to walking.

"I was born in the Country of Hearts, and raised there for fourteen years of my life. When I was born, the country was going through some economical problems."

"Ah, I remember that time. Heart's had run out of silver in their mines. Correct?"

"Yes. My father was a miner and my mother was a seamstress. I was only three when my father came home with the news that the land had run out of silver. From then on, my parents struggled to feed me and give me proper necessaties. When I was five, father came home with Yamabuki-san. She was from here in the land, only visiting the land of Hearts to sell some of her dresses. She was the one who gave me parents the money to support me but in return, I'd have to work for her when I reached the proper age to work.

"My parents were upset about having to give me up and even felt guilty but I understood why they did it and I was willing to work for the old hag. When I was ten, my father lost his life in a cave-in with a few other miners. It devistated my mother and I. But my mother was the stronger of us and pressed on. And then eventually, so did I. At the age of fifteen, I was able to work. Therefore, Yamabuki-san came back for me and made me pack my bags. That's how I arrived here. I was given an apartment room owned by the school in town so that I wouldn't have to pay rent. I've worked at the store ever since and met someone who's helped me through the hard times, Hoshina Utau. She was there when I received a letter a few years later that my mother had died of the flu. I had lost the two most important people in my life and was living a place unfamiliar to me. Wanted it all to end for me but Utau shook me out of that state. It made me stronger, I guess. I still my parents and I everyday I would want to go visit their graves but Yamabuki-san never let me out of her sight."

Looking up, Amu found the two of them sitting in the gazebo of the garden.

Souko took her hands again and brought them up to her lips and kissed them. Confused yet embarrased by the action, Amu became flusttered.

"Calm yourself, dear," Souko said smiling, "It's a blessing by the Queen. The Queen before me did the same when I was taking her thrown. It means 'good luck' and 'I accept your placement in my thrown'."

"R-really?"

"Reallly."

"B-But...Why? I don't know the first thing about being Queen. The only things I know are the lessons Rima's fiancee, Nagihiko, gave me while I was passing as her. I wouldn't make a proper Queen."

Souko placed a gentle hand on Amu's shoulder, "Amu-chan, to be a proper Queen has nothing to do with blood line or petty lessons on manners. Those are just rules by the old government to keep things in order from anyone taking the throwns. To be a proper Queen means to have a heart. One that is pure, Kind, Understanding, and Beautiful. Like your own. You love my son, and for that I know you can see the good in people, looking past their appearances. I can go on about what will make you a wonderful Queen but it seems we have an uninvited guest here with us."

"Huh?"

"Ikuto, don't you think you're a little too old for easedropping?"

"Ikuto!"

He walked out from behind the large bush and chuckled, "Sorry. Couldn't help myself."

Souko kissed Amu's cheek before standing up and walking over to Ikuto. She was short compared to Ikuto's tall, lean structure. He leaned down a little so that she could reach up. She placed her hand against his cheek and smiled at him with the same smile he's grown up to. "You've grown so much, Ikuto."

"That's expected," he chuckled.

Souko stood on her toes and kissed his forehead, carrasing his face and then looking over her shoulder at Amu then back, "Take care of her. She's a wonderful girl."

"You make it sound like you're not going to be around."

"Of course I will, but we never know what tomorrow holds."

Ikuto nodded and kissed his mother's cheek before she walked out of the garden and back into the palace.

"Your mother, is an amazing woman," Amu said as Ikuto walked over to the bench where she was sitting.

"She is. She has her crazy side, like you've already saw, but she knows when to be that way."

"Hm...So, how much did you hear?"

"Just about everything on the way down the stairs here."

"Oh..."

Ikuto scooted closer to Amu and wrapped his arm over her shoulder, "Can I make you a promise?" Amu looked up at him odd but nodded. "After all the papers are done. After we get married, let's go visit your parents."

Her lit up brightly, even through the tears that sprang up into her eyes. She threw herself into Ikuto's arms and cried into his chest, thanking him.

* * *

Souko was walking towards the thrown room when he heard Nikadou, Tsukasa, and Kairi talking.

"How can you possibly think she's fit to be a Queen? You don't even know her!"

"And you do, Nikadou-sama?"

"Kairi-kun's right. How do you know that she's _not_ fitted to be Queen?"

"Well-"

"She fooled the King Mashiro and Queen that she was Rima-hime."

"But-"

"And she's very close to Rima-hime so she could teach her anything is need be."

"That-"

"And Queen Souko found a liking to her."

"Will you-"

"She's beatiful."

"So-"

"She must be kind if she won Ikuto-kun's heart."

"Will you two let me talk!"

Souko supressed the urge to laugh at Nikadou. She was having fun listening to Tsukasa and Kairi name all the good points in Amu and they haven't even had the chance to talk to her.

"All you had to do was ask, Nikadou." _Oh Tsukasa, you kill me_, Souko covered her mouth to keep from laughing.

"That Hinamori girl is a peasant and nothing more. She tricked the King and Queen thanks to the princess's fiance who has been her tutor for years. And she might also be acting kind to get her way with our prince! Have you ever thought of that?"

"Is it that, Nikadou," Souko stepped into the room, smiling at Nikadou while he stood there like a child being caught in the middle of a crime, "Or is it that you're afraid that Amu-chan really _is_ the woman you think she is?"

"T-That's nonsence," he stumbled over his words.

"I dont think so. Ikuto is you're godchild. Obviously you want the best for him." Seeing how he couldn't dig himself out of this, Nikadou sighed in defeat and nodded. "But you see, _I_ am his mother and I want the best for him as well. And I _know_ that Amu-chan is the best for him."

"But how can you be sure?"

"Call it...Mother's intuition."

* * *

**Yes! Long chapter for you all! Told you I'd try =D**

**I live to please lol. Hope you all liked it.**

**Spoiler alert: next chapter, lets just say that there's going to be a lot of time skipping D I think you all know what's gonna happen next.**

**R&R plz**


	19. Tsukasa's Predictions

**I'm back with this new chapter =D. I'm glad everyone liked the last chapter. I did my best to make it long. So, I'm happy to say that this chapter will be long as well. ;)**

**There's going to be a lot of time skips in this chapter but don't worry. It'll be worth it.**

**Now, let's begin. I do not own Shugo Chara.**

More days passed and all the paper work for Amu and Ikuto's marriage was set. Not only that, Nikadou had the time to watch Amu and then was convinced that she was perfect with Ikuto. Now that everything was ready, Amu, Ikuto, Kukai, and even Rima made their way to Spades. The wedding was quickly being planned by Souko who was probably even more excited than the couple themselves.

In the mean time, Rima was teaching Amu what she knew about being a Queen. She wasn't a Queen-yet-but she was a Princess. While the girls were off playing "Queen", Ikuto was filling Kukai in on the duties of his new position. Once Ikuto became King, Kukai would be his right-hand-man. Kukai was excited and not at all afraid.

Eventually, Amu and Rima became familiar with the lay-out of the palace and everyone living in it. During their breaks from wedding planning and lessons, Ikuto and Kukai spent time with Kairi along with the girls.

"Sanjou Kairi. Here in Spades, his name is known for his intelligence," Ikuto introduced him to Amu and Rima.

"That's how he got on the court. He's the one that keeps our economy in check and he's the youngest person on the court. Younger than me even," Kukai grinned as he rest his arm on Kairi's shoulder.

"Wow," Amu and Rima sighed. They could easily tell that Ikuto and Kukai weren't lying. Kairi looked smart and young.

"It's nothing," Kairi blushed and pushed his glasses up.

Tsukasa and Nikadou would appear every now and then but then would have to leave.

Meeting the King was a completely different experience for Amu. Rima helped her dress nicely in one of the dresses that was made for her. It was a white-pink dress that hugged her torso comfortably with the end of the dress to be covered with a thin white lace. Rima was going to do up Amu's hair but Souko said "Don't. Let my husband see her for her true beauty." Rima and Souko then walked with Amu to the thrown room where Ikuto was waiting inside with his father. It took everything for Amu to keep her mouth from hanging open. It was like staring at Ikuto himself. _So this is Ikuto's father_.

Amu curtsied but then felt foolish when she heard chuckling. At first she thought it was Ikuto and was ready to yell at him but it turned out to be the King.

"My dear, you don't have to curtsy for me." He stood up and walked down to stand infront of Amu. He placed a hand over his heart and bowed his head a little, "I am Tsukiyomi Aruto. King of Spades."

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you," Amu smiled at him, trying desprestly from stuttering.

"My," he took Amu's chin in his fingers and smiled down at her, "What a beautiful girl my son has picked."

Amu started freaking out under his gaze and Rima couldn't help but look at the Queen who was watching this happen before her eyes. But the crazy thing was _She's laughing? Why in the world is she laughing!_

"Dad! Can you not?"

Souko giggled, "I think that's enough, dear."

"Oh, alright. I was only teasing her a little."

"Yes, but that's Ikuto's job. He is marrying her."

"True," Aruto nodded and then turned back to the pinkette in front of him, "Has already started teasing you?"

Amu sighed, "Yes, sir."

Aruto and Souko went into a fit of laughs. Rima noticed Ikuto slap his hand onto his face and shake his head, "This isn't what I expected."

It was then on that Amu and Rima realized that Ikuto comes from some insane parents. But besides that fact, the wedding planning went along well and it was finally the day of the wedding. Like the day Rima was about to get married to Tadase, the whole palace was busy with people running back in forth making sure everything's ready and in place. While everything was being put together, our soon-to-be were getting ready themselves.

Ikuto was in his room with Kukai, Kairi, Tsukasa, and Nikadou. His suit was customly made for him with Spade's simplisity of fashion. A midnight blue coat with silver spade cuff links, a crisp white dress shirt, a black tie, black dress pants, and freshly polished shoes. Simple yet elegant on Ikuto.

"Looking good, Ikuto," Kukai smiled.

"Thanks, Kukai."

"Nervous?" Tsukasa asked.

Ikuto took a deep breath and then let it go with a shaky chuckle, "Just a little."

"Everything will be fine. You'll make that girl happy and you'll make a great king," Nikadou nodded. Then everyone watched as his smile turned a little stiff and his eyes began to water. "I-I think I need a moment." All the men in the room laughed at how soft Nikadou really was as he left the room to cry.

As Ikuto turned back to the mirror to make sure he was presentable, there was a knock on his door. They all turned to see the King. He nodded at everyone and they all got the message. Everyone left the room leaving Ikuto and Aruto alone.

"Well, son,you're finally getting married," Aruto smiled, taking a seat on Ikuto's bed.

"Yeah."

Aruto watched Ikuto from the bed as he fixed his tie over and over again. "You know, you remind me of myself...the day I married your mother." Ikuto turned around and waited for his father to contiue. "I was nervous. But excited. You're mother was-and still is-a beautiful woman that I was lucky to marry."

"Mom was the princess of Spades. You were one of her suitors."

"Yes...but only because I worked hard to be one."

"What?"

"I wasn't always a Noble, Ikuto. I started off as a peasant."

"You...did?"

"Mhm. I saw your mother for the first time when she was at her coming of age and they were having a celebration throughout the land. She stood on the balcony overlooking the garden, waving down on all of us. She was stunning. And it was then that I fell in love with her. I didn't know anything about her but I loved her. Crazy right?" he chuckled. Ikuto walked over to the bed and sat down next to his dad. "I worked hard. I saved my money. I did everything to eventually become a well-respected Noble. And then...a suitor."

"Does mom know?"

"Of course she knows. I told her the day I came to the palace to court her. After that, well, you know the rest."

Silence filled the room untl Ikuto spoke, "Why are you telling me this now?"

"Because I know how you're feeling. And I know how Amu-chan's feeling. And I thought I should give you a little story before you walked down the aisle," Aruto smirked and nudged his son.

They laughed. "Thanks, Dad. I really appreciate everything."

"No problem, son. Now. Let's get you outside. Can't be late to your own wedding, now can you?"

"Right."

The two of them walked downstairs and outside where the ceremony was being held. Kukai and Kairi were already waiting at the "alter" as Ikuto's best men. As he took his spot infront of the priest, he looked around. Sitting on the right were Nobles from the land and those from the court. On the left side, he recognized Rima's parents and the Heart's family, especially the princess, Yaya. Ikuto was sent to Hearts to court her but she was very young and she has a baby character that he didn't want to marry. Not only him, but Yaya didn't want to marry him either. She said "I'm not ready to marry. I just came of age anyway. What were my parents thinking?" Because of that, he was able to keep some form of friendship with the baby princess. She waved at him from her seat when their eyes met. He waved back.

"Who are you waving at, Ikuto-san?" Kairi asked, following Ikuto's line of sight.

"The Princess of Heart's. The one with the bows in her hair wearing the yellow gown?"

"I see her...Oh."

Ikuto noticed how Yaya's smile disappeared into a look of awe. Then her cheeks turned pink as she innocently waved at Kairi who had also noticed the blush on her cheeks and was currently matching her. Ikuto smirked and nudged the green haired man, "Looks like you might be the King of Hearts someday."

"Ikuto-san!"

"Kairi's shouting, what I miss?" Kukai jumped in out of nowhere but stopped when they heard the wedding march being played. Kukai quickly pushed Ikuto and Kairi into place and then taking his own.

Turning the corner, Rima walked down the aisle as Amu's maid of honor. Her hair was curled even more than normal but it went well with the strapless white-blue dress that she wore. She walked up to the alter and took her place across from Kukai. Now that Rima was at the alter, the guests stood up to welcome the bride. Amu walked out with Aruto walking her down in her father's place and Souko holding the train of her dress. Ikuto nearly had the breath knocked right out of him at the sight of Amu. It was a strapless dress that was all white lace with ivory fabric underneath with a navy blue sash tied around her waist. The veil over her face was thin enough for Ikuto to see her face. _She's gorgeous_.

As they reached the alter, Souko let down the dress's train. Aruto turned to Amu and took her hands and kissed them the way Ikuto saw Souko kiss her hands back in Clover. Aruto and Souko sat down in the seats reserved for them as Amu walked up to Ikuto. He carefully lifted the veil off over her face. She looked up at him with shining honey eyes, smiling.

"You look amazing, Amu," he said.

Her cheeks turned pink at the compliment, "You too, Ikuto."

They turned to the priest and waited.

"Before we wed these two young love, someone special would like to sing you a song."

Amu and Ikuto looked at each other oddly and wondered who this person was.

"This song, I want to dedicate to my good friend, Amu, and the man she loves, Ikuto." Amu, Ikuto, Rima, and Kukai turned in the direction of the voice to see Utau, smiling at them from the end of the aisle. She had her hair down, straightened, wearing a grape colored off-the-shoulder dress that was made of silk. She held a microphone and then pointed at Nagihiko and Nadeshiko sitting in the row behind the Hearts family. Music started playing and Utau started walking up the aisle as she sang.

**(A/N: This is a Nana Mizuki song. Innocent Starter. Its the english lyrics)**

_You hugged your knees to your chest_  
_Shaking with perpetual unease in the corner of the room_  
_Fearing the "truth" you know, you closed the door_

_You found that "truth" in a gentle lie and took refuge in a dream_  
_An ocean of loneliness dyed deep blue, known by no one_

_Concealed in that earnest thought_  
_Is the sadness which wounds your heart_

_The secret in your eyes, my gentle love is the truth behind your smile_  
_That seems to draw me in, I'm going to tell you this_  
_When you've felt my love, it's fragile warmth will overflow and seperate you from the past_  
_Because I am forever by your side, that sad shadow need no longer confuse you_

_Like a child you seek only aspirations_  
_But finding nothing_  
_You just lose sight of what is dear to you_

_You want to obtain the power to protect_  
_Happiness un-decorated by that which is within the "ordinary" and "usual"_  
_Living in the present, straight-forwardly_  
_Unconfused by glances of the past; that is the only answer which comes to mind_

_In the red sky at dawn, a rainbow is painted and the darkness encompasses everything_  
_My small couragous words cross that sky_  
_Even if the future is captured, even if the distance vanishes, this prayer will not end_  
_I long to convey to you that unchanged feeling_

_"The beginning" you softly whisper to me_  
_That promise between just the two of us_  
_Is an unchanging eternal magic_  
_Even if the future is captured, even if the distance vanishes_  
_I clearly remember your voice_  
_Calling my name_  
_And like on that day, I will smile_

Now, Utau was standing in front of the couple, the music fading. "Ikuto, you better take care of Amu. She's a wonderful girl. And if you don't, I will find out and it won't be pretty. Right, Rima? Nadeshiko?"

"Right!"

Amu laughed and hugged Utau. "I didn't think you'd make it."

"Of course I would. You're my best friend. I wouldn't miss it for the world."

Utau kissed her on the cheek and then let her go back to Ikuto. She then turned to Kukai and tackled him with a hug and kiss.

"Well," the priest chuckled, "I understand that there are other engaged couples here today. Am I right?"

Amu gasped and looked at Rima and Utau.

"Oh no."

"Amu, this is your day."

"We're not even dressed properly."

"That doesn't matter. Come on. A wedding for the three of us to remember."

Utau and Rima looked at each other than smiled. "Alright. We'll do it."

"Yes!"

Suddenly, Souko came up from behind Rima and Utau clipping veils into their hairs and and handing them bouqets. Aruto walked up with Nagihiko in tow looking really confused with four pair of rings in his hand.

They all stared at Aruto and Souko oddly. They smiled and said, "No questions. Just get married."

Kairi moved back to make room for Kukai, Utau, Rima, and Nagihiko. Nadeshiko quickly jumped up and took Rima's place as Maid of Honor for all of the girls.

The priest looked them over and then nodded with a smile. "Now, dearly beloveds -**Time Skip**- Do you, Hinamori Amu, Hoshina Utau, Mashiro Rima, take these men to be your lawful wedded husbands?"

"We do."

"And do you Tsukiyomi Ikuto, Souma Kukai, Fujisaki Nagihiko, take these women to be your lawful wedded wife?"

"We do."

"I now pronounce you, husbands and wives. You may now kiss your bride." Ikuto, Kukai, and Nagihiko took their girls in their in their arms and kissed them passionatly. "Ladies and Gentlemen, I present to you, Tsukiyomi Ikuto and Amu, Souma Kukai and Utau, and Fujisaki Nagihiko and Rima. You're majesties, if you will."

Ikuto's parents and Rima's parents stood up and walked up to the alter. Kukai tugged Utau's arm and they walked off and took Aruto and Souko's seats. Ikuto and Rima told Amu and Nagihiko to kneel and they did.

"Today, we watched the marriage of our children," Aruto started.

"And now, you will all witness the corrination of your new King and Queen," Souko continued.

"As well as the new King and Queen of the land of Clover," Rima's father finished.

Rima's mother waved her hand and Tsukasa, Nikadou, and Katou-chan walked down the aisle holding blue and green pillows with crowns on them. Tsukasa held a blue pillow up to Aruto and Katou-chan held the green pillow up to Rima's father. They each carefully picked up the large pointed crown with the land's jewels embedded into the front.

"I, Tsukiyomi Aruto, resign my position as King of Spades to my son, Tsukiyomi Ikuto."

"And I, Mashiro Akito **(A/N: not his real name)**, resign my positon as King of Clovers to my new son-in-law, Fujisaki Nagihiko."

There was a loud appaulse and cheering as the fathers placed the crowns on the new King's head. Nikadou held the other blue pillow to Souko and Katou-chan held the green pillow back up to Rima's mother. With the gentleness of a mother, they picked up the tiaras that matched the King's crowns.

"I, Tsukiyomi Souko, resign my positon as Queen of Spades to my new daughter-in-law, Tsukiyomi Amu."

"And I, Mashiro Hama **(A/N: again, not her real name)**, resign my position as Queen of Clovers to my daughter, Fujisaki Rima."

With the tiaras now placed on their heads they all stood up as the guests cheered. "Ladies and Gentlemen, you're new King and Queens!"

* * *

After the ceremonies, gifts were handed out with all their names on it which confused all the newly weds. They walked up Souko and Aruto and asked, "How did you know we were all going to get married today?"

"We always knew Tsukasa's predictions were true," Souko giggled and winked at them then pulled her husband to dance.

"Well, guys," Kukai said, grabbing everyone's attention, "We're all married."

"Yeah, we're all married," Ikuto smiled nuzzling his face into Amu's cheek, making her giggle.

"Life just gets better and better," Rima smiled and looked up at Nagihiko who was holding her from behind.

"I wonder what the future holds for us," Amu said.

"Shhhh! It's a secret," Utau winked that them.

They all laughed.

* * *

**Alright! XD They're all married and crowned. That's technically the last chapter. But the next post will be the epilouge ;D **

**I hope you all enjoyed reading this like I enjoyed writing it.**

**R&R plz**


	20. Epilouge

It was a beautiful day. The sun was shinning brightly in the summer sun with warm gusts of wind passing by. The sky was clear of clouds with only the birds as replacement.

Sitting outside in on this day were a couple, a King and Queen. They sat on the ground, getting their clothes dirty from the grass but not caring. The Queen was resting her head against her King's shoulder, as they sat up against a wall of forget-me-nots. They managed to find some time to themselves and to enjoy the good weather.

The King looked down at his Queen and smiled, and let his eyes lower down to her swollen stomach. She was expecting and very soon.

"Mama! Papa!"

The two sat up straighter at the sound of their only son, Sora. He walked into view from behind the wall and smiled at them. It a large bright smile that he inherited from his mother like the rest of his looks. Dull pink hair, brushed away from his eyes and honey color eyes. He was around the age of six but was tall for his age.

"Mama, Papa, we have guests."

"Oh? Who is it?"

Following Sora from behind the wall, came running a pair of twins and a little boy no older than four. The twins were both girls but one of them, Hatsu, the eldest, had short blond hair up to her shoulders. Her eyes were a brilliant green color that shined in the light. As for her sister, Tsuhgi, had long amburn hair tied back in a pony tail with violet eyes, looking completely different to her sister.

Tsuhgi let go of her sister's hand and stooped down to pick up the little boy, Takeshi. His small hands reached up and held onto the sleeve of Tsuhgi's dress. His head had a full set of violet hair that was starting to reach his shoulders and gold eyes that resembled those of his mother.

"Hope we're not interrupting anything."

The King and Queen looked back at from the children at the King and Queen of Clover and Spade's advisor and wife.

"Rima, Nagihiko!"

"Amu!"

Ikuto helped Amu to her feet and then walked over to hug her friends. They all shared happy hello-s. Kukai and Utau stayed back a little, watching the kids.

"Utau told us you were expecting soon. So we thought we'd visit," Rima smiled and placed a hand on Amu's stomach.

Ikuto chuckled and walked over to Nagihiko and Kukai, as Utau went to join the girls.

"Takeshi how old now? Three?" Ikuto asked.

"Four, Ikuto," Nagihiko shook his head.

"...He's going to be short."

Kukai burst into a fit of laughter, patting Nagihiko's shoulder as he sighed and shook his head. "Well, he was going to have to inherit one of our heights."

"Well, I won't have to worry about Hatsu and Tsuhgi. Those two are going to be as tall as Utau and I."

"True, but they're going to share Utau's looks so you know what that means," Ikuto smirked.

Nagihiko drapped his arm across Kukai's shoulders, "Beautiful twin girls, their father the ambasador of Spade's and their mother a famous singer. Gentlemen everywhere will be at your door asking to marry them."

The future of his daughters finally dawned him. "NOT IF I HAVE SOMETHING TO SAY ABOUT THAT!"

The girls looked over at their husbands as Ikuto and Nagihiko laughed at a fuming Kukai. But they shrugged it off and went back to their conversation.

"So, what do you think the baby's going to be?" Utau asked.

"I hope its a girl," Amu smiled.

"She'd be the apple of Ikuto's eye," Rima stated, "Thinking about it, he'd probably scare off each and every suitor with his cat-ness."

"Cat-ness?"

"Oh you know what I mean."

Amu giggled then turned to Utau, "How are Hatsu and Tsuhgi?"

"Good =) Tsuhgi loves to come with me on tour when Kukai can't come. Hatsu is so attached to him. Those two are so alike."

"Aww."

"Speaking of alike, Rima, have you heard from Nadeshiko?"

Rima nodded, "Yes. She visited about a week ago with Tadase."

"I still can't believe those two are married."

"We were all shocked. Remember Nagihiko?"

"Hahaha! XD He was ready to kill!"

"Utau, that's not funny," Amu said, trying not to laugh. "But it's still crazy. After everything he's done to you Rima, he's changed so much since then."

"He really has."

"Well, Nadeshiko does have that temper..."

"...I suddenly feel bad for Tadase."

The three of them shivered but then laughed.

"But at least everyone's happy," Amu smiled sincerly, turning her body to look at the children playing.

They watched as Hatsu and Sora were crotched over ready to dash off into their race with Tsuhgi standing aside with Takeshi hanging from her arms. In his tiny voice, he yelled "Go!" and the two were off. Tsuhgi placed Takeshi down and went after Hatsu and Sora. Takeshi stood there wondering what to do when he turned his tiny body towards the mothers. His eyes settled on his mother. He walked over to her and pulled at her dress.

"What is it, Take?" Rima asked him with a sweet voice.

"Mama, how did you meet Amu-oba and Utau-oba?"

Rima smiled at her son then looked at Amu and Utau who were smiling back. "Well, Take, it all started with a switch.."

* * *

**There you have it everyone, the epilouge to Princess and the Pauper. I hope you all enjoyed reading this chapter and the rest of this story. I had fun writing. =) I'm sorry it took so long, I had a lot of other things to do. **

**Look forward to any other stories I have. I'm still working on Life Problems ;D**

**Thanks for reading. R&R plz.**


End file.
